The Stolen Wedding
by Calm-Waters
Summary: Jack and Sally tried to get married. But someone HAD to go and kidnapp Sally! Will Jack get her back? Will Sally be ALIVE when Jack finds her? This is my first FanFic, so please R&R! Some swear words.
1. Stolen Bride

_**Disclaimer; I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or Jack Skellington, or any other Character.**_

But I do have the movie lol

(This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate some reviews, tell me if you want me to make more! Oh1 And if I stole any one's Idea, I'm sorry! I just saw a lot of the Wedding things, so I made one where the Wedding didn't happen!)

Chapter 1; Stolen Bride

The Night was cold, unforgiving. Nothing like it was suppose to be.

He tried to fight it, tried everything, but nothing worked, nothing helped.

"Sally! Sally!" Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, cried out in anguish "Come back to me…… come back…."

It was _suppose_ to be a happy day. A great day! The day he was going to marry Sally.

But _he_ took it all away.

"Sally!" Jack cried again, falling to the ground, beating his hands against the dirt.

The townsfolk looked at him, in sorrow. They hated seeing there Pumpkin King like this, but they didn't know how it felt to lose someone so close, to lose someone so dear.

_I have to find her. I HAVE to!_

**~ Flashback (well to the wedding part)~**

**Preparing for the Wedding; Sally**

"**My Dear, creation, how you have grown!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he examined her.**

"**Yes, yes. Isn't it remarkable?" Jewel replied, smiling at Sally**

"**Thank you, doctor, and jewel! I just hope jack likes me in this dress….." Sally mused as she chewed her bottom lip.**

"**Likes you! Likes you!" The Dressmaker cried "He vill admire you! Praise you! Bow at your very feet!"**

"**Oh, well I doubt he will do anything like that!" Sally laughed nervously.**

"**Ah, yes. Ha ha. You vill not be laughing vhen everyone vaints at the very sight of you!"**

(Sorry the Dress-maker is German)

"**Am I really that pretty?" Sally asks, not daring to hope…..**

"**Am I veally that pretty?" Mocks the Dress-maker "Nov! You vare better then vretty! You vare gorgeous!"**

**Sally looks at herself, barley noticing Jewel and the Doctor slip out of the room.**

"**Well, yes I do look astonishing in this dress" Sally said**

"**Vhat I say" The Dress-maker scolds, lightly.**

**Sally laughs**

"**Hurry!" The Doctor cries, wheeling into the room "Almost time!"**

**Prepare for the Wedding; Jack**

"**C'mon now, c'mon now Jack! I can't get you ready if your fidgeting like this!"**

**The Bigger Mr. Hyde says.**

"**Sorry Mr. Hyde, I'm just so excited! Finally after all this waiting! I'm going to marry Sally!" Cries an exuberated Jack.**

"**Yes, yes. Let's all cheer for our new Pumpkin Queen" Mr. Hyde droned.**

**Most Townsfolk NEVER got it! They simply didn't know what Jack saw in Sally! Sure, she was a beauty, but she just wasn't SCARY! Who would want to marry someone NOT scary?**

"**Hmmm…. Pumpkin Queen" Jack mused, letting it roll out on his tongue "Yes, that sounds quite nice"**

**Mr. Hyde rolled his eyes (Which he DOES have)**

"**Mr. Skellington? Mr. Skellington? Come on! It's time for you to come out! You wouldn't want to be late!" They hear The Mayor shout.**

"**Well you heard the Mayor!" Jack says, slipping form their grip. "I gotta go!"**

**Jack loped out his door, to the Town Hall, in which the Wedding will be held.**

"**Nice catch Jack!" The Were-wolf howled "She got quite the figure! Too bad about the whole-scare thing though, but you can always whip her up to shape!" He laughed, pounding Jack on the back.**

_**Now why would I want to change my Beautiful Sally? She is already prefect the way she is, too bad no one else can see that,**_** Jack thought.**

**The Wedding**

**Jack stood fidgeting again, only this time, at the alter.**

_**Where is she?**_** Jack thoughts were impatient. All he could think about was being able to see Sally everyday, instead of having to sneak away.**

_**Gasp~**_

"**Is that Sally?"**

"**Wow. She's smoking'!"**

"**The Pumpkin King sure has an eye!"**

"**Holy Crap! THAT'S Sally!"**

"**Is it really?"**

"**No! It can't be…!"**

**Jack spun around, looking for the source of all the mutterings, and gasps.**

**That's when he saw her.**

**She was a vision. Enchanting. Enticing. Utter irresistible.**

**He couldn't take his eyes off of her.**

**Her gown was dark purple with sparkling silver streaks, and the hem had her glorious shade of red. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, leaving nothing left to the imagination.**

"**Oh my god……" Jack muttered**

**Sally was thinking the exact same thing.**

_**My God, Jack looks so handsome and…incredible. How could he have fallen for me? I'm just an ordinary rag-doll!**_

**Sally felt everyone's glaze, as she walked up to the alter. She thought that, that walk was the longest walk of her whole life.**

**As she reached Jack, she could see the stark look of longing in him, she blushed a deep red.**

**Little did she know, her eyes held the same message.**

_**How could such a beautiful, gentle, loving creature ever fall in love with a skeleton like me?**_** Jack asked himself as he gazed into his lover's eyes.**

**Suddenly abnormal screams of terror busted into the night.**

**Jack and Sally broke off their gaze, to see huge black-masked and black-robbed figures parading into the wedding.**

**Jack immediately pushed Sally behind him, trying to defend her.**

"**What would you want?" He asked bitterly**

"**We have come to take, what now belongs to the Master" The First masked-figure replied**

"**What have you come to take? And who is your Master?"**

"**You only get 1 more question answered. We have come to take Sally. You can make it hard, or easy. It is your decision"**

"**Never! You can't take her!"**

"**The hard way, is it? Very well. Nytes! Seize her!"**

**Jack looks around, hoping someone was there to help.**

**Everyone was gone**

"**Stay behind me Sally!" Jack yelled**

"**Jack, I'm so scared!" Sally whispered, as she clung to Jacks shirt.**

"**I WILL protect you" Jake replied, as they closed in on him "I will" He swore**

**Suddenly they all attacked.**

**Punch there…Kick her. All beating him down, till Jack was on the floor, almost broken, almost dead. And Sally was bruised, beyond belief.**

"**No!!!! Jack!!!!!" Sally cried desperately, because she thought her Jack was dead**

"**Please be Okay! I love you!!"**

"**JACK!" Sally screamed**

**~SLAP~**

"**Shut up! You crazy bitch" The First Leader shouted in her face.**

**Little did they know that Jack could hear every word, and hear the slap that hit his beloved. The fire in his eye's blazed an unholy light.**

_**Stupid body! Get up! GET UP!**_** Jack screamed at himself**

"**No! No! Jack can't die! He can't! Ohhh Jack I love you…"**

**~SLAP~**

"**I SAID SHUT UP!"**

**Silence fell, except for Sally's soft cries.**

"**Good-bye Jack. To let you know, Sally will be in capable hands" One snickered.**

**Perverse laughter followed.**

"**And don't worry, she won't die, right away!" Laughter again but then it mysterestly disappears.**

**~End Flashback~**

Jacks POV

As I looked at all the destruction the 'Nytes' caused, only 1 thought crossed my mind

_I will come and get you Sally. And this is a promise I intend to keep_

* * *

_**So Whatcha think?**_

_**This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate some reviews, tell me if you want me to make more! Oh1 And if I stole any one's Idea, I'm sorry! I just saw a lot of the Wedding things, so I made one where the Wedding didn't happen!**_

_**-Calm-Waters**_


	2. Hidden Feelings

_Declaimer; I do not own TNBC or it's Characters, but I forgot to mention previously that the Nytes, are my own imaginary Characters. Any of them in the story, are, mine. XD _

**Sally's POV**

**It was desolate. It was horrendous. It was despair itself. The room in which held me captive, was nothing less then a prison. A prison in which I will surely go mad. No wait, prison sounds to nice for this room.**

_**Why Jack? Why couldn't it have been ME!? Why did he have to die? Why? Why?**_

**I cried. And I cried. Calling out my dearest friends name.**

_**Please, if anyone has mercy on me, let Jack be Okay! I don't care what happens to me, JUST LET JACK LIVE!**_

**I cry again, something inside of me saying this is the end. I will die.**

_**I will never see him again. Never ever.**_

**~BANG~ **

**~SLAM~**

**My prison door bursts open, and slams shut.**

"**Hello, Sally" The Leader of the Nytes, Solicit (So-lis-sit), sneers at me**

"**Do you want to have some fun?"**

**I shuddered at the dark menace to his words. Something told me, whatever HE thought was fun WASN'T going to be fun for me. At all.**

"**Why are you keeping me here? What do you want with me?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.**

_**Please don't say to capture Jack, in case he is alive. Which, I believe! He's got to be alive, right? He has to be!**_

"**Why, you're bait, my **_**dear**_**"**

_**No no no no no! No! Anything but that! Jack……… Wait!? Does that mean he's ALIVE!**_

**Happiness bubbles within me, relishing in the thought of Jack still alive.**

"**But now it all depends on how far he will go with his Rag-Doll"**

**Solicit muses, giving me dark looks.**

**My skin crawls.**

**As Solicit walks out I wonder , how far they will go with one nobody Rag-Doll, to capture one famous Skellington.**

**Jack's POV**

"**Zero! Zero? Can you get a sent?"**

**Zero floated back to me, his head shaking sadly.**

"**You…you can't find one?"**

**Zero barks, sadly. Both Zero and I were devastated by Sally's kidnapping, we both had come to love her as much as she loves us.**

"**Well, I had hoped…." I reply sadly, as I sit down, and put my head in my hands.**

"**JACK! JACK SKELLINGTON!"**

**I turn around, and stand up. Only to see the Doctor and Jewel coming towards me.**

"**Hello Doc-"**

"**HOW COULD YOU?" The Doctor shouts " HOW COULD YOU JACK? JUST LET THEM TAKE HER AWAY!" The Doctor accused. Jewel was rubbing his back, in a comforting way. When she looked up at me, I could see the accusation and the tears burning in her eyes, just like it was in the Doctors.**

"**Doctor, I tried-"**

"**Bah! BullCrap! If you had tried, she WOULD STILL BE HERE!"**

**An immense sob, came out of Jewel. The Doctor patted her hand.**

"**I know, I know. We both thought of her as our own"**

**More sobs came from Jewel.**

**Soon her sobs ended, and she wiped her face with the back of her hand.**

**The Doctor was about to say something when Jewel interrupted him.**

"**Why didn't you……why didn't you save her?" Jewel asks above a whisper.**

"**She is the only thing, that understood us, and she loved us Jack! Loved us! Sometimes she wouldn't show it, like with the Doctor, but she has said it to me! She loved us as only she can. And now, now, she's gone!" Jewel wailed.**

"**At first I didn't like her, because she was Doctors first. I was jealous. But she… She grew on me. She's like the daughter I don't have! She was EVERYTHING to us Jack! EVERYTHING!"**

**Suddenly, Jewel spun on her heal, and ran away, with her shoulder's shaking terribly from her cries. The Doctor immediately follows, after giving me one last glare.**

**I stood there, staring at them, as they leave.**

_**They're right you know,**_** my conscious taunted me. Haunted me, telling me all the things I should've done, but didn't.**

_**You could've done more**_**, It screamed, **_**…… But, alas, you didn't! And look where that's got you! Loveless, AND bride less!**_

**I quickly shook off my guilty thoughts.**

**I noticed out of the corner of my eye the Mayor waddling his way up to where I stand. **

"**You know what Jack?"**

**The Mayor asked me, as he finally reached me, near the entrance of the Cemetery.**

"**No what?"**

**I reply, a little to harshly. Hoping he will walk away, to, leave me to my thoughts.**

"**I think that Sally has Changed everyone here. Including that old fuss-bucket Doctor. And especially you. She's something special, there Jack. I hope you find her"**

**With that, The Mayor waddles away, his High-Hat Top flopping around.**

_**That's deep, even for the Mayor, but it wasn't wrong. In fact the Mayor was right on the dot. For once.**_

**Ever since Sally and Jack had come back together from The Accident years ago, people started to act strange. They seem to have copied, at least as far as they can copy, what Sally does. For such an Outcast, she sure had a fan-club! If Sally goes to the fountain every morning, soon everyone else will go to the fountain in the morning. If she talks to the Hanging Tree everyday, people will start talking to the hanging Tree everyday too, even the Hanging Tree himself! And they all seemed far nicer, even Lock Shock and Barrel got caught up in the Sally Crazy.**

**I smiled to himself, thinking of how much Sally Changed MY world. Then my smile fades, as I gazed out-wards, towards the cemetery**

**I looked up at the Spiral Hill, hoping it could give me the answers. Demanding it gives me answers. Anything, a sign! A…..a….a picture! ANYTHING!**

**Suddenly, a dark purple hat whips into my face, by the wind that just suddenly picked up.**

"**Hey? Where'd my hat go?" A girlish voice asks as, she rounds the corner. I smile, to myself. **

_**Thank you, whoever's out there.**_

**Well speaking of the devil.**

**I drop her hat, so she doesn't see me right away.**

"**Ah, there it is" I hear her mutter, as she snags the hat.**

"**Shock?" I ask innocently**

"**Whatcha want?" Shock grumbles, but then notices who she's talking to. "Oh! Sorry….sorry Jack! Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" She says, as she fit's the hat back on her head.**

"**Tell me where he's keeping Sally, Shock"**

* * *

_**Know I now that these Chapters aren't really long, but I hope you like them anyway! Please R&R, tell me if you want another Chapter! XD**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	3. Finding Where She went

_**Disclaimer; I don't own any Characters (besides Nytes, like Solicit, Dmitry and Floyd) and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes (etc.) if you see some. (and sorry for anything else, that I didn't add. XP) I hope you like it! R&R. **_

"_**Somewhere deep inside these bones.**_

_**An emptiness began to grow……"**_

"What…..what….what are you talking about?" Shock stuttered.

"No! Don't _even_ give me that!" I exclaimed "_Where is she_?!?" I demanded, as I stepped up to Shock, my scowl as hot as the Pumpkin Sun.

Shock's eyes grow wide "Where…where is who?!? Jack **WHAT** are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking _about Sally. Where did he take her?"

"_**SALLY WAS TAKEN**_?!" Shock exclaimed, "Why would anyone want to take her?"

After that answer I knew, I had talked to the wrong part of the trio of tricksters.

"Shock, where's Lock?" I asked, already walking away to find him.

"Heck if I know!" Shock shouted, as I disappeared from her sight.

_Great_

* * *

Regular POV

"Lock! Lock! I know you' re in there! COME OUT!" Jack yelled, pounding on the door of The Trios' house.

Suddenly a little devil head popped out of the front door, who was then followed by a Skeleton costume- head.

"Whatcha want Jack? I'm busy making-"

~BOOM~ ~SHATTER~ ~CLANK~

"-Bah never mind. So whatcha want?!" Lock grumbled.

"How come you don't hang out with Shock any more?" Jack asked curiously, watching Barrel squeeze his way out the door.

"Well that's because--" Barrel tried to say but Lock cut him off

"Non of your business!" Lock growled.

Jack cocked his head.

"*Cough* Well actually I wanted to know if you knew where Sally is"

"Wow, married for one day, and she already ran off on you?" snickered Lock, not noticing the dark edge to Jacks voice.

Jack gave him the famous pumpkin-king glare, Lock shrunk back, while Barrel cowered behind him.

" I never really married her, yet but-" Jack continued, when they both looked at their feet.

"Wow she ran off on you THAT soon!" Locks head snapped back up "Never knew you were THAT much of a bore!" Lock laughed, ignoring the glare that Jack was still giving him.

"LOCK!" Jack shouted "She didn't run OFF on me! She was KIDNAPPED! And I was wondering if you might know where _THEY TOOK HER_!"

Lock and Barrel looked puzzled at each other as they heard the desperation in Jacks voice.

"Why do you want to find her?" Barrel asked. "I mean can't you just get the Doctor to make another Rag-Doll?" Barrel quickly said, as he saw Jack give him a funny look.

_I could, but it wouldn't be the same, _Jack thought.

"Wow Barrel. You haven't changed at all" A voice called out from behind them. "Even though I'm not super-smart, I'm not dumb enough to know that Jack wouldn't want to have someone else take Sally's place. I mean look at us! We have done a complete turn-around because that Rag-Doll! Sally's a miracle all in itself!"

Lock Barrel and Jack looked at Shock with wide-eyes.

"What?! Can't I have my moments?" She replied hotly.

They all shrugged and muttered things like, "Sure I guess so"

Shock just rolled her eyes.

"_Anyways_." Shock continued "Jack, I have a pretty good idea of where the kidnappers took Sally"

* * *

Sally's POV

Solicit walks into my room, hours after he walked out.

"Well, now my _dear_ it is time for fun" A evil smile spreads across his face.

"Umm, no thanks, I'd rather not" I say as I slide over to the farthest corner in my room

"Umm, yes, you will. Nytes don't take 'no' as an answer"

Suddenly 2 huge robed-figures bustled into my room

"Grab her Dmitry and Floyd, and let us go to the T.R"

I jump up, trying to back away, only to bump against the wall.

"No! No! Let…me…go!"

Evil laughter.

"Ahhh. I love it when they put up a fight, don't you Floyd?" Dmitry asks, as he grabs my left wrist, and tugs. HARD.

"Mm-hmm. So entertaining." Floyd replies. As he grabs my right wrist., and tugs. HARD.

"Where…..where….where am I going?" I say in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Your going to the T.R, dearie." Dmitry snickers.

The way he said it, T.R made me feel like crying.

_Now, I'm going to die,_ I thought glumly.

_I just wish I could see Jack one more time….._

* * *

"Shock, you better be right about Sally being here, or you'll regret being born"

Even thought Jack never saw it, Shock flinched, then made a face at Jack's back.

"Nah nah nah nah. Your just pissy 'cuz you lost your girlfriend to a bunch of nerds in robes" Shock murmured, loud enough for only Lock and Barrel to hear.

They snickered in silence behind Jack's back.

Zero, floating a few feet in front of them, still couldn't pick up any scent of Sally. He howled long and loud.

"Wow" Barrel murmured , to no one in particular "Is everyone under a spell? Even Zero seems to be less, well _Zero,_ since the Nytes came and took Sally."

Lock, a few feet in front of Barrel, was thinking around the exact same thing.

"C'mon Lazy-bones!" Shock called out, zapping everyone out of their thoughts, "Come on!" she ran ahead of everyone "The place I think they took Sally is over here!"

"Hey! Lock doesn't this place look familiar?" Barrel asked, as he looked around in bewilderment.

Lock smacked Barrel upside the head "Of course it does, you idiot! It's our old tree house!"

(In this one, Sally sort of 'adopted' the trio, so they live in the town, in a house built by the Townsfolk)

"Hmm-mmm." Shock said in a condescending tone "He should've been here, by now!"

"WHO should've been here Shock?" Jack asks, even though the answer was already in his mind

"Why, Ooggie Boogie, of course!"

* * *

Sally was strapped to a platform, much like the one she was created on. Only this one held in pending doom. Not the magic of life.

_This has dread written all over it._ Sally thought, as The 3 Nytes went to go get some tools.

But her mind was stuck on the one thing Solicit had said to her before leaving.

"Oh! And just to let you know what the T.R stands for" He smiled his evil smile "Torture Room"

He then walk out the door, to get the tools.

_The tools_

Sally didn't want to know what they were for. But she had a feeling she was going to find out anyway

Dmitry, Solicit and Floyd all came back, grinning ear to ear.

"Fun Time" Solicit announced in a dark voice, as he held up the pair of pliers, and started walking forwards

"Fun Time" Dmitry and Floyd repeated.

Sally opened her mouth to make an earth-shattering scream, only to have a hand placed over it.

"Hush, now. Wouldn't want that annoying Green-bag to find out we went back on our promise, now would we?"

* * *

"Well, well, well" The Ooggie Boogie Man said, as he eyed his guests.

"What brings you around my Back-Alley, there _Jack Skellington"_ The green-pillow cased Town member said, in a sneer.

"Did you bring that _Rag-Doll _girlfriend of yours? No? Well that's a darn pity." Ooggie says, as he sugar-coats his words.

"Wouldn't you know!" Jack Skellington accused, "Because you _stole her!_"

Ooggie smiles "Now _why_ would I want that Rag-Doll of yours, there Jack?"

Jack had, had enough. He went over and grab Ooggie by his neck, and lifted him off the ground.

"That's it!" Jack gritted through his teeth "You'll never be able to see those precious bugs of yours! Especially the one's in _here_." Jack stabbed Ooggie in his stomach. "Unless you tell me where those Nytes took Sally!" Jack threw Ooggie down, and stepped on his arm.

"Tell me, _now_, Ooggie"

Ooggie was terrified. He had never seen Jack this mad. This _crazy_ before. It was a sight Ooggie hoped he would never see again.

"Okay! Okay! They took her to Christmas Town! Apparently the have taken it under control!"

Jack stood back, watching Ooggie get back up. "You better hope to god, they're there Ooggie"

As Jack turned away, Ooggie called out "Jack! You better be prepared for what they do to Sally! If it is anything like what they did to Christmas Town I can assure you it will not be pretty"

Jack didn't comment on what Ooggie said.

_**Tell me how you like it! Please R&R!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	4. A Dream and A Confession

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Jack Skellington or TBNC or Sally and the other Characters. The Nytes are my characters. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please R&R!**_

_**Hah! Hah! Hah! Shocking twist/reveal in here! Tee hee I hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks to all those Cool-Cats (or dogs, if you don't like cats) that gave me replies! Your all so sweet.**_

_**I thought it would've dived bombed for sure.**_

_**Well here you go…… Chapter 4.**_

"_Sally! Sally!" Jack called out, helplessly, as the tears started rolling out of his empty eyes._

"_Jack, I am really sorry. But she is dead." Jack looked at her lying down on the ground . Twisted, torn. "The Nytes… They killed her" The Leader of Christmas Town said, as he finally came out of the shadows._

"_I saw her try to fight it, Jack, but they gave her no choice." Sandy Claws continued "She was to either betray you, or die. And I'm pretty sure you can already see…what she choose to do"_

"_But…. But…. Why?"_

"_As I have said before Jack. She's the only sane one in your little world. But I didn't think she would actually die, because of it"_

"_Sandy, what do you mean by that?"_

"_She is the only one that could keep your world, Halloween from becoming something Dark, something un-humane. That's what I meant, then Jack. She was also trustful, and true, but she died, today, because of it." Sandy Claws, shook his head sadly. " I only wish she didn't"_

_Jack looked at Sally, torn to pieces, in front of him. The only thing not completely ripped , or twisted was her face. _

_Her beautiful face……_

"_She saved us Jack. And I don't mean The Accident. She pleaded for us, telling them they could do whatever they want with her, as long as they didn't hurt us. They said 'yes' but she knew they wouldn't keep their promise, so, she stole they key, and snuck us out" Sandy looked down, tears in his own eyes. He always hated when a good person had died, because of the evil in the world. But this was on a whole new level._

"_But I stayed behind, hiding, waiting for MY chance to save Sally. As she did us, but when I got back, to where she was, I was too late"_

_Jack looked up at Sandy Claws. Jacks features were twisted. Twisted with hurt, anger and regret._

"_They won't get away with this"_

"_Yes, but Jack can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure, Sandy, anything"_

"_I want you to wake up, Jack. Wake up. Wake up!"_

Jack jumped awake, sweat poring down his skull.

"Jack…Jack!" Shock cried "Wake up!" When Shock saw Jack jump awake, and then give her a well-deserved glare, she continued on "You were kicking and screaming, Jack, I had to wake you up, so _I _could go to sleep!"

With that, Shock, flipped over, onto her back, and went to sleep.

Zero, looking at his Master in concern, barked softly.

"It was just a dream Zero. One that I hope won't come true"

Jack looked up at the Moon. It was the only thing that saved him from solitude. Before Sally, that is.

"Sally, please be alive"

* * *

Shock woke up, hours later, rubbing her eyes, and yawning. Once her eyes were clear from sleep, she noticed something. Something missing

"Lock! Barrel! Wake up!" Shock yelled, as she shook them both awake "Jack's gone!"

* * *

Jack's POV

I had left, because, I didn't want them to get in my way.

Zero is the only one I let come with me, because he would have gone anyway. And I would need a companion. Also because….

Lock, Shock and Barrel are just annoying.

"Come on, Zero. Let's go to Christmas Town and find Sally"

* * *

_**Part of Jack's dream was true.**_

_**Sandy Claws and his towns people did get saved by Sally. Sally did steal the key, and sneak them out. Sandy did **_try_** and stay behind to help Sandy, but Sally had already taken care of that. She had asked, Mrs. Sandy Claws, to make sure he goes with the rest. **_

_**And there was a choice, only it wasn't the choice he thought of. There was nothing of betraying Jack.**_

"Come on Sally! This is Christmas Town _after all_, smile…" Solicit said, in a dark sexual way, as he fixed his pliers on one of her stitches. "Smile" He said again as he started slowly ripping her stitches out.

Sally bit back a scream.

_I don't want to give them any joy, even if we are in Christmas Town._

Dmitry and Floyd, were doing the exact same thing with there pliers, only they were ripping them out.

"Slowly guys! Slowly! You wouldn't want to _hurt_ her!"

They all laughed.

"Okay _Great One_" They snickered "Slowly it is"

Sally felt tears run down her face, she tried desperately to stop, but the pain was getting to be too much.

"Why…are…you....doing…this?" Sally asked painfully.

"Because, Sally, Jack made me very mad. Very Mad. Do you want to know what he did?"

Sally couldn't answer because of the pain. The Unbearable pain.

"He took _you_ Sally. He took you away from me! Because you see, I had been watching you. Always have I been watching you. Ever since that quack of Doctor finally made something great! Remarkable, even! And that was _you_! You have captured my complete attention, my dear Sally. I was going to take you, keep you as my own, but that _Stupid Skeleton _took you away, he _stole _you from me! I knew you and I were meant to be, Sally, I knew! But you and that Skellington fellow seem to think the same thing about each other!" Solicit cried out desperately.

"I was devastated! Destroyed! But I then… then I thought, _she has never met me yet, so how could she know me? Or even __**love**__ me?" _Solicit continued, still pulling out her stitches "But, when I came to meet you, you didn't _fall in love with me! _I tried everything. EVEYTHING SALLY! My thoughts now mock me!"

Sally was horrified by what Solicit was admitting. It was beyond comprehension! _If he said he wanted me that much, why is he ripping out my stitches? Trying to kill me? Is it because Jack's not here, for him to seek revenge? Or is it because I didn't fall in love with him? _Sally thought

"So I decide that if I can't have you, certainly Jack Skellington couldn't have you either! But…but once you got here, Sally, I just couldn't seem to get you out of my head. It was. Eating. Me. Alive. Every thought I had, was of you." He looked at Sally with a twisted expression.

"That's when it came to me. What if I make you different? Make you love me! Sure it wouldn't be like you actually 'love me', but it is better than nothing! I would have you, Sally. Forever. That was all that mattered, to me. It's such an easy plan! But I knew…I knew Jack would come looking for you, so I order that two-bit of a nothing green-rag to look out for Jack. But Ooggie, the conniving thief, ran away. HE RAN AWAY SALLY!" Solicit shouted, ripping some of her stitches out, in anger.

Sally screamed in pain.

"But now I have to get you to be mine, NOW. Now Sally. You have to be mine I need you, Sally! You will _WANT_ to be mine. Always be mine! Or else…_or else_, something bad will happen. Very Bad"

Sally looked at the mad, and craziness in Solicits eyes. She knew if she said no, Solicit would kill her in his anger. But she never wants to be anyone's, except Jack's. She only wants to be Jack's

"No! No! I will NEVER be your's Solicit. I belong to Jack and Jack only!" Sally hissed in pain, as Dmitry started pulling out one of the longest stitches she had, that connected her leg to her lower body.

"Wrong Sally. So. Very. Wong" Solicit said, pulling stitches out with every word.

* * *

Jack and Zero had just reached the Holiday Trees, in the Hither land.

Jack looked at the Christmas Door.

"Well here goes nothing Zero" Jack whispered as he opened the door

_I'm coming for you Sally, _was Jack's last thought before the door sucked him in.

_I'm coming for you, even if I have to go through every __single__ Nyte there. One. By. One._

* * *

Lock, Shock and Barrel were bomb-barded with questions, when they finally reached Town.

"Shock, where's Jack?"

"Lock! Did Jack find Sally?"

"Where's Sally, Barrel?"

"Hey! Didn't you guys go with Jack? Where is he?"

Shock answered most of the questions.

"Well, we found where Sally was taken to, but Jack ran off on us, after that. So I bet the next time we see Jack, Sally will be with them"

_Even if that means they're in a casket,_ Shock added silently, while she, Lock and Barrel walked to their house.

_For some reason, I hope they're not in a casket._

_**So how was this? Good right? Lol. Well R&R! Tell me if you like it…… or not. You know what I notice? It's not really their usual theme "Halloween" now is it? More Horror-y, and dark, desperate, sort of thing. Gloomy.**_

_**Just saying. (Wow commenting on my own work. Lol) But the people seem more nicer…… I guess that's what Sally does to people.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	5. Christmas Town and A Memory Forgotten

_Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any of it's characters. But I do 'own' Nytes, and any other character's with them, that aren't in the movie. Sorry for any spelling mistakes (etc). I hope you like it!_

_**Thank you all for your reviews XD. You guys rock!**_

**Christmas Town and A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

Jack was tumbling through the doors' swirl. He could hear Zero barking behind him.

Suddenly Jack fell onto hard ground. He was puzzled.

_This doesn't feel like snow……. _

Zero's frantic barking broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Zero falling down.

"Zero!" Jack called, as Zero fell towards him.

Zero fell short of falling to the ground, (after all he is a ghost dog) and after his fall, Zero shook his ghostly head.

"Are you okay, Zero?" Jack asked in concern, but as soon as Zero barked his 'no', Jack was out looking. Looking for signs of Sally.

Jack stopped in his tracks.

He had finally noticed how _different_ Christmas Town was. So different…..

"Oh my……" Jack muttered

Everything was in shambles. Darkness was emanate _everywhere_. Nothing was happy, or even jolly.

In fact, everything was quite the opposite.

The whole town looked as if it was under a spell.

A horrible, terrible spell that didn't fit at all with Christmas's usual theme.

"God Zero, if they did this to the town….."

"_If it's anything like what they did to Christmas Town…" Ooggie had warned._

Jack couldn't put his thoughts to words.

"J…J…Jack?" Croaked a voice, from behind the shadows.

Jack jumped and spun around, ready to attack, yet desperately hoping it was Sally.

Zero growled menacingly.

But it wasn't Sally, or a Nyte.

It was Sandy Claws

"Sandy!" Jack said, in surprise. Then he thought of his dream…..

"_She's dead" Sandy said, as he came out of the shadows_

"Sandy….. What happened?" Jack said reluctantly, as he spread his arms wide, motioning to the Town. But he already knew the answer.

"Bah." Sandy exclaimed "You should know Jack! Sally helped us out, you know. So you've obviously got something to do with this, and those Nyte characters"

"_She saved us Jack. She pleaded for us….."_

"_They killed her. The Nytes"_

"Yep. That girl, she's one of a kind. But Jack I hope you find her. Heard terrible screams. Broke my heart, hearing that horrendous noise. I tried to go to her, but the misses wouldn't let me. Wouldn't be surprised if Sally had something to do with that" Sandy Claws shook his head.

"Those screams, oh god, those screams. They will haunt me forever." Sandy Claws shuttered, recoiling from his memory.

Suddenly a scream rent the night.

Zero howled along with the dreadful sound.

"Just like that"

Jack was utterly horrified, and he felt so completely helpless.

"God, is that Sally?" Jack said above a whisper.

"Oh, yes. I've been hearing them for over an hour, maybe even more"

_Oh god. What are those sick-o's doing to her?_

Jack was suddenly full of frantic anger. Full to the bursting point.

"Do you know where they are?" Jack spat out, hoping Sandy won't take long in telling him.

_I've got to hurry_

"I wish I knew Jack. But I don't. They blind-folded me, you see, and it was only taken off when we reached _our_ prison. But I'm guessing hers isn't all that far from ours. She _did_ save us"

"Where was your prison?"

"It was my house, on the other side of Christmas Town"

More screams

_Great, just absolutely perfect._ Jack's conscience snarled.

* * *

The Mayor of Halloween town, stood at the entrance of the cemetery. The last place he saw Jack Skellington, before he, Shock, Lock and Barrel went to find Sally.

Mayor's POV

I looked out over the Spiral Hill, wondering if Jack, and Sally will ever come back.

_I hope they come back. Everyone seems to like them so much, even the jealous men, and the more jealous women. _

The Mayor remembered what he had said, before Jack left

"_I think that Sally has Changed everyone here. She's something special, there, Jack. I hope you find her"_

The Mayor's second personality asked him if he should have said that.

The first answered, of course I should've. People have to speak for their selves, you know.

"I don't regret saying a thing" The Mayor answered aloud, to his other half's next question.

"Don't regret it at all"

* * *

Jack stumbled through Christmas Town, trying to find the place where they were hiding Sally

"Do you smell her yet, Zero?" Jack asked hopefully.

Jack was getting more worried by the second. He couldn't hear her scream any more, not that he actually WANTED to hear her retched, agonizing screams. No, not at all. But he couldn't help feeling so lost, when he couldn't hear her any more. A dreary question spread through his mind.

_Could she be dead?_

Jack didn't want to think too much about this thought. Didn't want to dig too deep in the utter despair he was feeling. The helplessness.

All of a sudden the most longest and loudest of the screams, burst forth into the night.

Jack felt like he was being ripped in two.

"Sally!" Jack screamed, with her scream.

* * *

"Sally!" Solicit heard Jack shout.

He looked at Sally. He knew she didn't hear, because she was simply too wrapped up in her own pain.

He felt a sickening smile spread over his face.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ His inner-self asked

_Because I am broken. I am un-healed. _His dark-side snarled

_Yes, but is this anyway to treat the one you love?_

Solicit was shocked by what he just asked himself

_How could you know! You never even had a girlfriend!_ The darkness retorted.

_Mom would be disappointed in you_

Solicit closed his eyes, not wanting to remember THAT horrible day. It was suppose to be forgotten. Erased.

_Children's laughter ran out from the backyard._

"_My, my what are you doing, Solicit?" A feminine voice called out, almost the same voice as Sally's_

_Loud footsteps were followed by the voice._

_Then a beautiful dark-red haired women walked out, into the sunlight._

"_Mom, I'm building you something! Don't look!"_

_Solicits' Mother laughed, her voice sounding like chimes (exactly how Jack describes Sally's laugh)_

"_Hmmmm-mmm" She muses "What is it, pray tell?"_

"_Mom! I can't _tell_ you! It would be ruining the surprise!"_

"_Ohh. Okay honey, I guess I will just have to wait"_

_Then the beautiful women, walked back into the house, humming as she went._

_Don't worry mom, Solicit thought, I know how dad taunts you. I'm going to give you a way out. I'm going to make you a get-away kit, and I'll run away! With you beside me._

_Solicits' mom had just walked inside when his father called out, angry._

"_Damn it, Choral, where were you?! I just called out for you!"_

"_I was just seeing what Solicit was doing! Is that so bad? Checking on what your child is doing?!"_

"_He's not MY child, you whore! You thought you could keep it a secret, now could you? No! I found out, I found out YEARS ago. Why do you think I hate him? I hated my brother, and now I have you, the whore, and the child that belongs to him! Well you know what I think?" Solicits' father shouted at Choral, as he descended on her, his eyes ablaze._

"_I think you and your whore-child should go and join him, in where he now lays!"_

_With that, Solicit's father start beating Choral. Solicit had ran into the house, when he heard the shouting, and then he saw his mom on the floor getting beaten by his father_

"_Dad!" Solicit cried, as he ran over to his mom "Dad! Stop!"_

"_Get away from me, the spawn of the devil!" Solicit's father screamed, as he shoved Solicit away_

"_She betrayed me, and now she gets what she deserves! Her death!"_

_Solicit cried as he saw the blood on his mom's face, and on his dad's hands._

"_Die. You. Bitch."_

_After his mom stopped moving, Solicit knew he was next._

"_As for you, Son" Sneered his father, as he got up and walked to his son._

"_You get to join her!"_

Solicit opened his eyes, and looked at Sally

_So much like my mom……_

"Sally!"

_SO much like my mom…._

Solicit walked out of the room

_I'll see him later, let him have his moment with Sally, though it will probably be his last._

* * *

Jack finally found Sandy's house, or prison, within five minutes after his Sally's last scream.

_Sally, I hope you are here_

Jack burst into each room of the house, hoping he would find Sally.

_Well this is the last door_, Jack thought as he stood in front of the biggest door in the Sandy's house.

_Probably his living room_

Jack burst into the room, and gasped at what he saw.

_**Oh my god I love the Mayors part! His little confession. And how I made it that both his face's have a personality, I can't believe nobody has thought of that. Anyway….**_

_**So how did you like that? Kinda twisted don't you think? But this wasn't suppose to be one of those really corny Super-hero ones, that have just the super-hero finding the person, and just beating the crap outta the bad-guy. Not that I don't like those ones. But sometimes you just need one with a little twist in it. Please R&R!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	6. Horrified

_Thanks! Oh my god! Your reviews are great! Thank you all! Well, I hope you like my next addition. I certainly like it…… don't know why, but I do. Probably 'cuz it's been buzzing in my head since I started this Story. Now finally it's out of my head! Lol. This is REALLY sadistic, though. Well, some people may think so. I don't know…… just R&R._

"_What's this? What's this?"_

Horrified

**Jack looked on horrified by what was before him.**

**Ooggie's warning rang in his head**

"_**You better be prepared for what they do to Sally…. It won't be pretty"**_

**Boy, was Ooggie ever right. **

**The door banged into him, but he didn't notice or even feel it. But what he did notice was…..**

**Sally's legs were dangling from the platform, in which she was strapped on, not connected to her body at all. Her arms, which were still on her body, were twisted in such a way it hurt to look at them. Her stitches, that framed her beautiful face and body, were ripped out of her, in a atrocious way, which caused huge rips and tears in her precious skin. The patch-work dress, was torn in many places, and in some that Jack hoped they hadn't explored in, any further. The places in which he could see her skin, (which was almost everywhere) was covered with dark purple bruises. Her usually red-rosy mouth was now paler than Dr. Finklesteins face. He also noticed the shining spots on her face, and knew that she had been crying from the terrible pain.**

_**Well of course she was! Anyone to scream like that, must've been in terrible pain!**_

**Jacks POV**

**A shudder rippled through my bones, which was then followed by an uncontrollable anger. Zero let out a choked bark.**

**I looked again at what the Nytes did to My Sally.**

_**She isn't dead, **_**I thought as I watch her chest barely rise and fall,**_** but she sure is damn close.**_

**All my anger and anguish burst forth after that thought.**

"_**WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY SALLY?!?!"**_

Unfortunately, nobody was here besides me Sally and Zero.

Sally jerked upwards. Zero barked.

"AAHHHH!" She cried "No! Noooo! Jaaaaacccckkkk!"

The pain in her voice was heart-breaking, and it cause Zero to whimper.

"Sally! Sally!" I cried, running over to her side "I'm here, Sally. I'm here" Tears were forming in my eyes.

Sally's eyelids flickered, then her eyes opened a fraction.

"J…..J…Jack? Is it really you? Or…or am I …dreaming again?" Sally whispered tearfully.

"Oh, Sally" I murmured against her mouth "What did they do to you?" I kissed her mouth softly, not wanting to hurt her.

Sally smiled at me. Her smile was full of happiness. She raised her hand to my face.

"I knew you would come and get me, Jack." Sally said as she slowly stroked my face. "I never lost faith. I love you Jack. And I hope you will not forget that" Sally murmured.

I knew the underlying message she was trying to give me.

"No Sally. Your NOT going to die! Not now, not ever. How could I ever lose you? I'd be lost" Tears started rolling down my face "Don't die Sally. Please don't die"

"Jack, who's says I want to die? Maybe, maybe it's just my time…."

"Sally, death will have one hell of a fight before he ever took you away from me"

Sally gazed at me, with her undying admiration. It always made me feel like I could conquer the world.

"Am…am I really all that important?"

"Sally, how could you think you aren't that important!?" Jack retorted "Here, let me get take your legs, and I will carry you home"

"Jack…..you don't have to do that. I can just sew my legs back on…and well… I will walk back" Sally said as I turned, to give my attention to her legs.

"No, Sally! I will not do that!" I whipped around to face her "You are too bruised to do anything. And…and…and they could grab you when I'm not looking, Sally. " I turn around again "Take you from right under my nose"

Sally descends into silence

I look back over at Sally.

"Should we sew them on now? Or do you feel to…….to……" I sputtered, getting angry all over again

_Once Sally is home and completely safe, I WILL hunt them down. One by one. Until the last perverted Nyte is GONE._

"How about we do it now, we will only have to do it later. And I wouldn't want you to have to carry me and my legs everywhere"

I was in awe of Sally. How horrible it must have been for her…… How painful it _will_ be……

"Sally, I'm really sorry, sweetheart, but this will hurt"

"I am ready. I have you here with me"

I bent down to her knees, where the Nytes had ripped out her legs. I took the pin and needle Sally put in front of me (remember she does have the pin and needle in her dress and hair)

As I started to sew, and I could feel Sally shaking. Shaking with pain.

"Oh god, Jack, it hurts so much." Sally sobbed, as tears rolled down her face.

Zero whimpered again, as Sally cried loudly from the pain.

_I __**will**__ get the Bastards that did this to you, Sally. Even if it takes forever._

After I was done, and Sally had fainted from the pain. I sewed up the other parts of her, knowing that I wouldn't have the time to do it later.

The unholy fire was back in my eyes,and the new promise I made was burning in my skull.

* * *

"Solicit…. You will get her again, right?" Dmitry asked me, as we both watch Jack with Sally in his arms, walk away.

I looked at my friend

"Of course I will. I destroyed my father. I can surely get a Rag-Doll, and her troublesome Husband-to-be"

"Yes but, Jack Skellington, he isn't like your father. He doesn't seem to be stupid. And a man, in love, can surely do remarkable things."

"I know"

_Boy, did I ever know._

* * *

_**Wellllll…… How was this one? Kind of depressing. Sally all chopped up like that. And I was the one that wrote it! Know I know what your thinking HOW CAN I POSSIBLE LIKE THIS PART OF THE STORY?!?!?! I don't really know……. I just do. Creepy. Maybe I'm emo and I don't even know it! Lol, nah. I like other parts of my story way better than this one. This one is just really depressing. Sorry this is sooo short. Homework doesn't wait.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	7. Relive The Horror

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any other characters (besides the Nytes). I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and etc. I hope you enjoy! Just so know, I think it is all happy-happy now, nothing all that dark, right now. Can't promise it won't be dark later on.**_

"_**Jack is back now, everyone sing! In our town of Halloween!"**_

**Relive The Horror**

Jack and Sally had finally returned home. After they both said good-bye to Sandy and his wife, they made the long journey back home.

Every step of the way, Sally had been thinking how wonderful it was to be held in Jack's arms again. And how great it was to be alive. Well as much alive as a Rag-Doll can be.

Jack was thinking, how bad of a husband-to-be he was. Letting Sally get kidnapped, then beaten and abused.

_She must hate me_, Jack thought glumly.

_Even though she said she loved me, she must've had time to think things over, and finally come to the decision that she doesn't really love me_

"Jack…… I've been meaning to tell you…" Sally said quietly

_Here it comes_.

"How well….. I'm glad you saved me. I love you, you know that? But I just remember what Solicit said to me. And well, it isn't very promising"

Jack looked at Sally, the anger he thought disappeared, returned again.

"What did he say?"

"Well it was nothing bad, or threatening I assure you. But he…he admitted he loved me……and he wanted to change me, to love him. He was the one that had ripped out most of my stitches, and he torn my dress. I was horrified Jack. I LOVE YOU! Why couldn't he see that? But when I said no, he started beating me, hitting me everywhere. Oh, Jack it was horrible. And the things he said. I don't even want to repeat them!" Sally let out a choked sob, and wrapped her arms around him.

"So many things…"

Zero whimpered, hearing his Mistresses distress.

"Sally….. God Sally, I thought I lost you"

"I thought I'd never see you again, Jack!"

"Sally, how did you save Sandy?"

"It was easy. I just grabbed the keys, from Solicit, when he wasn't looking. And then I snuck out and saved them"

"Jack! Jack! He's back!"

"And he brought Sally with him!"

"Oh my god! What happened to Sally?!?"

"What….?!?"

Both Jack and Sally were swamped with 'They're back!" and "What happened to Sally?!"

"Sally! Jack!" The Mayor's booming voice called out.

"Your back- Oh my god!" The Mayor cried as he saw Sally's bruised body. Jack hadn't wasted time in sewing up her dress, but now he was wishing he did.

"What happened to her?!?" The Mayor blanched as he got a closer look at Sally's body.

"Jewel and the Doctor won't like this, Jack"

"_I _don't like it, Mayor"

Sally was looking around, happiness flooding inside her, at being able to see her friends again.

"Oh, Jack, look at how many people have missed you"

"Missed _me? Missed me?!?_ No, Sally they missed _you. You_ Sally."

"Really?"

Jack was about to say something, when The Mayor interrupted him.

"Jack, are you going to tell us about Sally?"

Jack shifted his feet, and looked down at Sally, who he was still holding.

"You'll have to ask Sally that, Mayor"

Sally looked at the Mayor, a little rebuffed at having been ignored, and having a question about _her_ asked to Jack.

Jack saw Clown murmur in The Mayor's ear. The Mayor nodded.

"Sorry, Jack" The Mayor apologized "So Sally, well, are you? Going to tell us? Everyone is wondering how you came about those bruises. And those… rips in your skin……"

Sally was speechless.

"I have bruises? And rips?"

Jack tighten his grip on Sally.

"Oh my, yes Sally. You have many rips. It…It hurts to look at them"

Sally felt her eyes grow damp. And then she felt the pain. The pain….. She hadn't felt it before, because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. Now it came back, with a vengeance.

Jack could feel Sally shaking. Shaking uncontrollably.

"It still hurts, doesn't it Sally?" Jack asked softly, even though he felt like yelling. Screaming with his anger.

Sally nodded her head.

"Let's go. I'm taking you to the Doctor"

* * *

"He's going to come for you, Solicit. I saw it in his eyes. He won't stop 'till we are all dead" Dmitry said softly.

"How can he kill me, when I am already dead?"

* * *

Jack had put Sally down onto his bed. She had fallen into a deep sleep, after both of them had come back from the Town Meeting.

~ **Jack's Flashback ~**

"_Town Meeting! Town Meeting!" The Mayor called out._

_Jack, still holding Sally in his hands, bridal style, said._

"_Sally, are you sure you want to….to…."_

"_Yes, Jack. If I don't say it out-loud, it could eat me alive"_

_Jack wasn't too sure. Having her tell everyone what happened. _

_Relive the horror._

_Jack shuddered. He didn't even want to relive the part when he GOT there. Imagine what happened when he WASN'T there._

"_Well, if you say so" Jack replied absently, still stuck on his thoughts._

_A few minutes later, Jack and Sally were standing at the podium in the town hall. Jack was still carrying Sally, even though she said she could've walk._

"_No. You have gone through so much, it is the least I can do"_

"_Well, if you say so" Sally replied._

_Everybody filed in, and soon the Town hall was filled with the Townsfolk._

"_Everyone! Everyone! Quiet!" The Mayor shouted._

_Everyone quieted down._

"_Sally? What happened to you?" Shock asked_

"_Yeah! What happened?" Everyone else asked_

"_Well, let me tell you what happened" Sally said, as her eyes got a far away look._

"_Well as you know it started when I was kidnapped…."_

**Sally's Flashback ~**

_Sally's POV_

"_Come on, Sally. We have plans to make"_

_I cried softly_

_Jack, oh my dear Jack………_

_Solicit tugged me forward_

"_No dilly-dallying! Hurry, before somebody finds us."_

_I was suddenly thrown onto Solicit's shoulders _(Like how Shrek carried Fiona in the first movie)

"_Put me down!" I cried. _

_I started beating his shoulder, in a paltry attempt to get him to put me down._

_He grabbed one of my hands, and twisted it painfully._

"_Hush. We wouldn't want anyone to hear us" Solicit murmurs near my ear._

_I quieted down._

_I then got a good look at where we were._

"_Hey! This is the Hither Lands!" I called out softly_

"_Yes it is, my dear" I hear a familiar voice chime._

"_Ooggie Boogie" I gasped, as the green bag-like fellow came out of the shadows._

"_Yes, how else do you think these Nytes figure out how to steal you? I told them exactly what to do, and how to do it, It wasn't all that hard." Ooggie smirked._

"_So you're all behind this?" I accused._

"_No! If I wanted to hurt Jack, I would've done it a whole different way. I doubt you would be handled so….nicely" Ooggie laughed, looking at where I was._

_I scowled at Ooggie._

"_Well, Mr. Nyte, here is your door" Ooggie pointed to the Christmas door._

"_Have fun. I'll be right here, where you want me to be"_

"_Don't disappoint me Ooggie" Solicit warned darkly, as he went through the door_

"_Or you'll regret it"_

_Ooggie visibly blanched at Solicit's words._

_Regular POV_

_Sally was amazed by how the door sucked them in, and the swirling motion that happens, when the door sucks them in fully._

_Like a rollercoaster, Sally thought._

_Sally's eyes widened as she looked at Christmas Town._

_No wonder Jack liked it so much, Sally thought to herself, It could make anyone want to take it for him or herself._

"_Okay Nytes. Time to get to work" Solicit commanded as he put Sally down._

"_And I'll say 'hello' to Santa Claus for all of you" He laughed darkly._

_Sally watched in horror as Christmas Town was ripped apart, piece by piece, by those awful Nytes._

_All the happiness, all the joy….. Sally thought sadly, Gone._

"_Hey! You big brute! Get your hands off of me!" Cried out someone._

_Suddenly Sally saw Solicit dragging Sandy Claws out, and someone looking just like him, only more feminine. Sally saw that the feminine version had a piece of cloth wrapped around her face._

"_Release me now!" Sandy Claws shouted. "Or face the dire consequences!"_

_Solicit just laughed_

"_And what will you do, old man?" Solicit challenged_

_Sandy Claws sputtered, but didn't say anything._

"_I thought so" snickered Solicit._

_Solicit roughly pushed Sandy Claws into Sally, and they both fell down._

"_Sally?" Sandy said._

"_Don't worry, I'll get you out of this" Sally whispered to Sandy Claws._

Even if it's the last thing I do_, She adds silently_

_Sandy nods _

"_Just don't get caught, like last time" Sandy jokes. Only nobody laughs._

"_Here Santa Claus" Solicit crowed "A present, for you" Solicit held up a white sheet._

"_Blind-fold him guys, I don't want him knowing where we are going"_

_Dmitry nodded and slowly walked towards Sandy._

_Sally desperately tried to stop Dmitry, but he just shoved her away._

_Sandy fought hard, but Dmitry just shoved him down. In no time, Sandy was blind-folded,_

"_How come I'm not getting a blind-fold?" Sally asked, despite the fear that she wasn't going to like the answer._

"_You won't be leaving"_

**~ End Flashback (Sally's) ~**

"_Okay, that's it. I don't want to tell anymore" Sally said, I could feel her shaking again._

"_Wow Sally. That must have been tough for you" Somebody shouted in the crowd_

_Everyone knew how delicate Sally was._

"_Yeah! And did this, this Solicit…. Was he the one that beat you?"_

_I tighten my hold on Sally._

_Solicit…… Just his name made the anger come back. The Uncontrollable Anger._

"_Yes" Sally whispered._

_She looked down_

"_Yes, it was him"_

"_We'll kill him!" Someone shouted_

"_Strip him raw, and drink his blood!" One of the vampire brothers exclaimed_

"_Pull out his stitches and see how HE likes it!"_

"_Throw him in a vat of boiling oil!" Barrel hollered_

_Everyone was arguing over what they would do to Solicit._

_Their idea's made me smile._

_I looked down at Sally, her eyes were starting to close._

"_Let me take you home" I whispered to her_

"_Hmmmmm?" Sally said sleepily_

"_I'm taking you home Sally"_

"_Ohh. I'm sure the Doctor will be glad, to see me" Sally yawned._

"_No, my home. It would've been yours, if we had the Wedding"_

"_Ohh. I see"_

**~ End Flashback ~**

Jack looked at Sally's sleeping body, and he felt extremely glad she was safe and sound.

_**Well….. How was this? Tell me if you want anymore. It's a weird kinda cliff-hanger, now isn't it?**_

_**Anyway, Please Review (Since you already READ it! Lol)**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	8. Gone Again

_Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any characters (besides the Nytes, they are mine)_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes (etc) Please enjoy. R&R!_

**Gone Again**

Jack woke up to the sound of screaming.

_Are those Nytes back?_

The depressing thought jolted him out of bed.

Jack ran to his room, where Sally was, and where the retched screaming was coming from.

Jack flung the door open.

He saw Sally there, still in bed. No Nytes. But she was the one making all the noise.

_She must be having a Nightmare. And not the good kind._

Jack stumbled his way over to Sally, who had stopped screaming, and was now just whimpering.

"Sally, Sally" Jack whispered soothingly "It's just a dream. I'm here, your okay"

Sally slowly opened her eyes. She saw Jack's concerned face, and tried to smile.

"Was I having a Nightmare?" Sally asked

"Yes, Sally. You were screaming. It nearly took the death out of me"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to wake you"

"That's okay Sally. Now, if you don't mind I will stay with you. And I will help you with any more Nightmare's you wish to have"

Jack carefully slide in beside Sally. Sally was still bruised after all.

He then wrapped his arms around Sally.

"Good night, Sally, my dear"

"Good night, Jack, my love"

They both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Solicit banged his hand against the table. Which caused his All-Seeing-Eye to dance.

" '_Good night, Jack, my love'!" _Mocked Solicit_ "_Why does she have to love HIM?!?!?!?! WHY can't she LOVE ME?!?!?! Why…? Why…?" He called out in despair.

* * *

Sally awoke, to the warm breath of Jack's breathing on her face. She looked up and noticed he was still asleep. She sighed and smiled, sliding more into Jack's embrace.

"_So wrong. So. Very. Wrong"_

"_Why…why are you hurting me?"_

"_Because I love you. You WILL love me too"_

"_No! I will never love you!"_

"_Fun Time"_

Sally jerked upwards, still reeling from her dream. She patted around, but she couldn't find Jack's body.

_Was him saving me, all a dream? Or was being kidnapped all a dream?_

Sally looked around. She still was in Jack's house, but with no Jack.

She felt her body. "Ouch!" She cried, as she touched a tender spot, which was everywhere.

_Okay. Defiantly none of it was a dream_

* * *

Jack hated that he had to leave her, but he knew that the Townsfolk will protect Sally. This time.

_It's what they owe her, for running away the first time._

Even though Jack had forgiven everyone, silently, for ditching him, he was still sore that they didn't try and help him.

Jack was looking for Solicit. He had already looked everywhere in Town, and now he was on his way to the Hither Lands.

"Jack! Jack! Wait up!" Puffed the Mayor "Wa-Wa-Wait!"

Jack stopped, waiting impatiently for the Mayor to stand beside him

"Ja-Ja-Jack! Aren't you going to stay with Sally for a while?"

Jack looked at the Mayor, already waiting for bad news.

"Why is something wrong?"

"Don't you think that they, The Nytes, will steal Sally while your not here? I mean Jack, we all have things to do. We can't all watch Sally, Jack. Then can get her when we aren't THERE"

Jack stood quietly, contemplating what the Mayor just said.

"So you can't watch her all the time?"

"No Jack, I may need your help with the Mayor thing, but I do have other things I need to do. And besides Jack, don't you think Sally will want you here with her? For at least a little while? I mean wasn't she half-dead when you found her?"

Jack cursed himself.

_He's right. I'm still not being a good Husband-To-Be! I should be with Sally. Revenge can wait._

Jack walked stiffly down with the Mayor.

_Revenge CAN wait_

* * *

Solicit smirked at his All-Seeing-Eye.

"You know, that Mayor just gave me an idea. Never thought of it before……" he smiled widely "Jack will sneak out sometimes, to find me. Then and only then I will strike. If I have to go through hell to get Sally, I will! I wont give up till I am dust. And bones with bugs crawling over me" He laughed at his perverse joke.

"Don't worry though, Jack, I wont hurt her. Much"

* * *

Sally was sitting at the kitchen table when Jack entered.

She had just finished her breakfast, when he strolled through the door.

"Hello Sally" Jack said as he sat down beside her. He could still see the terrible bruises on her face, and it made him feel guilty all the more.

Sally smiled, then frowned

"I'm sorry Jack, but I only made breakfast for myself. I didn't know you were going to come back so soon from your…. Stroll"

Jack winced at the pause she made before stroll. He didn't correct it though.

"Yes I had a marvellous stroll. And I don't mind that you didn't make any breakfast for me. I had some before I left" Jack couldn't look at her eyes, the accusation was still there.

"Ohh. I see" Sally whispered quietly. Sally was saddened that Jack couldn't say what he actually did.

"I think I will go for a stroll. Good-day, Jack" Sally slowly got up from the table and walked out the door.

Jack watched her go, then put his head in his hands.

"Why?" he said as he banged his hand on the table.

* * *

Sally closed the door softly behind her. Wondering why Jack had to sneak behind her back to do something.

"Sally!" Shock shouted, as she passed by her house "Come and play with us!" The Trio shouted

Sally smiled weakly "I would be delighted to play with you" Sally said

"Delighted?" Barrel said, confused.

Lock and Shock shrugged

"I think it's a grown-up word for yes" Shock replied

"Yes, I will play with you" Sally said

"I told you so" Shock said

* * *

Jack looked out the window, 1 hour later and saw Sally playing with Lock, Shock and Barrel.

He could see Sally laughing and smiling, but he knew she really wasn't.

A sudden horrible thought struck his mind

_Could she stay like this forever? Never ever be herself?_

Jack cursed himself.

_It is my fault! If I hadn't have….. If I could've……._

Sally looked towards the window, as if knowing Jack was there.

Jack sat back down. Then bounced straight up

_While Lock, Shock and Barrel play with Sally. I shall go for a…. stroll._

Jack walked out the back door. Hoping no one would notice.

But he looked back

Meanwhile, Solicit was watching him through his All-Seeing-Eye

"Yes Jack, walk out that door, be a good skeleton. Desert your girlfriend."

Solicit saw Jack look back

"No! Go out you stupid Skeleton!"

3 seconds later Solicit smiled.

"Good"

* * *

Sally opened the door and closed it

"Awww, come on Sally!" The Trio whined through the door "We weren't done playing!"

"I'm sorry, guys." Sally said,

"Hey!"

"And girls. I just don't feel well, right now"

"Does your scars hurt?" Barrel asked

~Smack~

"You don't ask that you dander head!" Lock shouted.

"Well you could've TOLD me before you hit me!" Barrel mumbled.

Sally shaked her head. She had, before the incident, had tried to reform the Trio, but it didn't work.

As she could tell.

"Hello, Sally" came a voice from behind

Sally's eyes widened

_No! It can't be!_

Sally jumped around.

_It is._

Solicit smiled his smile.

"What happened to Jack?!" Sally demanded

"I killed him" Solicit said, stiffly.

_Now she won't resist me._

"No!" Sally sobbed. "I can't…. I won't believe it!" Tears trailed down her face

"No!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel heard Sally's screams

"Sally!" They cried. Even though nobody knew it, Sally had somehow made her way down into the Trio's deformed shrivelled hearts. They were glummer then ever when Sally was taken. And have never really acted the _same_, since Sally took them in. Some people would say that they loved Sally as much as Jack loved her. Only more like a mom, or an older sister.

They rushed back to Sally's house. When they opened the door they knew they were too late

"She's gone" Shock said, her voice empty of all emotion

"Again" Lock and Barrel said, in the exact same voice.

"Shit. Jack ain't gunna like this" Barrel blanched.

* * *

"She's WHAT?!?!" Jack shouted as Lock, Shock and Barrel recoiled.

"They….Someone….. Well she…. Screamed, so we all ran…. To the house" Shock was backing away from Jack's twisted glare "We…we were to late" A chocked sob came out of Shock "We were TOO LATE!" Shock twisted on her heel and ran off.

Lock and Barrel looked at Jack, then they both walked away.

Jack let out a twisted sob, the pounded on his door. "Why why why?"

_**OMG! I love my little joke there. "It nearly took the death out of me!" LOL! Wow, that was my one funny moment of today. So how did you like this one? Jack's back to square one! So yea, please review! I bet you will want more. ;) lol**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	9. Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or characters from it.**_

_**And I've noticed that I'm not using Halloween words in here. Like Horrible is only for Horrible, not for great! Wow, sorry, everyone. But I'm just going to keep doing that because it will be weird if I don't. Anyway, it makes reading easier since you wont get confused. If you don't like it, just think that Christmas Town made them less Halloween-y and such. Sally was already like that, any who. Lol. Please R&R.**_

Somethings are Better Left UnSaid

"What shall I do with you, Sally?" Solicit murmured in her ear. "What shall I do?"

"Nothing!" Sally spat out "You shall do NOTHING with me! I don't want ANYTHING to do _you!"_

"Aw. Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your new husband?"

"I _NEVER_ married you! And I _NEVER WILL!"_

"Ahh, but you say this now….."

* * *

Jack was past desperate. Past crazed. He was on a whole new level.

"Look! Look! Just KEEP SEARCHING!" Jack cried, as someone came to him, and said that Sally wasn't in where they looked

"But Jack….." Shock exclaimed

"No! Keep searching!"

Shock glared at Jack

"Jerk" She whispered.

"Jack…" The Mayor said quietly, watching Shock leave. "I think you should lie down, just for a while? We've got everything covered, and I bet you could use some rest. You've been up all night"

Jack sighed, ready to argue. But he knew the Mayor was right.

"But she could be ripped to shreds right now!"

"And if she is, we will find her! Jack just get some rest. Your really not helping here"

Jack sighed again. "Your right, Mayor"

"And secondly- Wait! What?" The Mayor asked confused

"I said your right" Jack admitted.

"I'm really not helping here"

Jack Skellington walked back to his house, but looked back. He was expecting Sally to be right behind him, since it was a habit, but all he saw was the Mayors sad-face looking at him in concern.

Jack opened his door and walked inside. He sighed again at how empty his house felt without Sally.

_Sally…. I WILL find you! Even if I have to look forever._

* * *

"_Sally! Sally!" Jack cried._

"_Well look who came crawling back" Solicit said darkly as he stood beside Sally's twisted body._

"_She wouldn't be mine, so this was the next best choice. Now I can play around with her"_

"_Your sick and twisted" Jack said, as he, too stood up._

"_I may be, but at least I didn't kill my girlfriend"_

"_WHAT?!?!?!"_

Jack woke up with a start. His head reeling from his dream.

_What does it mean? What does it mean?_

* * *

Lock, Shock and Barrel were just as desperate to get Sally back

"We need help!" Shock exclaimed

"What we_ need_ is someone who thinks like a bad-guy" Barrel said, suddenly onto something

"What are you talking about Barrel?" Lock asked confused

It dawned on Shock

"Great idea Barrel! Wow, I'd never thought I'd say _that!"_

Barrel smiled

"_WHAT_ are you guys _TALKING about??" _Lock asked, more confused then ever

"We are talking about the most hated town citizen of all" Barrel said, while licking his lolipop

"The one and only…" Shock continued.

Realization dawned on Lock

"Ooggie Boogie Man"

* * *

Ooggie Boogie could hear somebody walking into his casino palace

"Who's there?" Ooggie called out.

"Hello Boogie" Shock said, as she walking into Ooggie's layer

"Hi OB" Lock said

"Hi-ya Boogie Man" Barrel called out.

"What do you kids want?" Ooggie growled

"We want you to find Sally"

Ooggie felt his lust-meter rise. He never really got over his affliction with that _rag-doll_ Sally. Just the name drove him to insanity.

"Oh?" Ooggie said, trying not to let his lust show "She got captured again?"

_Damn it! He got to her before I could!_

"Yes! And you thought you could help us find her!" They all said.

"Hmmm. You seem to be attached to that Rag-Doll" Ooggie said, false sympathy oozing in his voice.

"Hey! She's not _any_ Rag-Doll!" Shock exclaimed, hearing Ooggie's fake voice.

"Yes, she does seem to be _more_ than just a rag-doll" Ooggie said calmly, angering Shock all the more.

"Why you! You! Ugg! You still haven't gotten over her, you dim-witted plastic-bug-bag! I can tell! I ain't stupid!"

With that Shock stomped out, her shoulders ridged from her anger.

Silence.

Barrel burst out laughing

"Oh god! Oh my fucking god! You STILL like her?" Barrel fell to the floor laughing.

Lock joined him, holding his sides.

Ooggie scowled.

"What is that now? 3 people that hopelessly love Sally?" Lock said, wiping his eyes

"She could have a fan club!" Barrel snorted.

"SILENCE!" Ooggie yelled.

Barrel and Lock fell silent.

"Do you want me to help you OR NOT?!?!?!"

Barrel and Lock nodded.

"Okay, well then SHUT UP!"

_Somethings are better left unsaid, _Ooggie thought

* * *

Sally tried to move her arms, but they were tied to a chair. And she couldn't undo her stitches, because her arms couldn't reach. Plus she REALLY didn't feel like hurting herself. Not after that awful experience.

(In case you didn't know, It actually hurts Sally to take out her stitches. I mean come on! She's pulling out a part of herself!)

Sally sighed. She knew Jack wouldn't be coming this time, since he was dead.

Solicit was watching Jack through his All-Seeing-Eye.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked, as she saw Solicit play with a ball-like gem.

"Watching J-" Solicit stopped himself _Can't let on that Jack's alive! _Solicit smiled

"Watching what?" Sally asked

"Watching your town, my dear. How else was I suppose to know where your Jack lived?"

Sally looked down.

"When are you going to kill me?" Sally asked, not looking up

"What?"

"I said when are you going to kill me?" Sally asked louder, looking up at him this time. Fury was evident in her eyes.

"Who says I'm going to kill you?" Solicit asked purposely edging his voice

Sally shrank back in her chair, fearful of the gaze Solicit was giving her

"I….I….I just wanted to know"

"You know, my mom died. You look just like her"

"Wh- What?" Sally asked, afraid of the strange feelings Solicit was showing in his face.

"You look just like my mom"

"I do?"

"You sound like her too. Only, your more dead. Well before, my dad. MY DAD!" Solicit face twisted in anger. "No! He's not my dad anymore. Not since I killed him."

"YOU KILLED YOUR DAD?!?!?!" Sally exclaimed horrified

_I'm with a psycho! This psycho, says I look like his mom……_

Solicit closed his eyes, then he opened them

"Mom?" Solicit asked, as he looked at Sally.

"No! No! I'm not…"

"Mom!" Solicit cried as he ran to Sally.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't save you……I tried and tried. But dad…… Oh that dad!" Solicit yelled.

"I'll kill him again!"

Solicit grabbed Sally's hand, and started squeezing it.

"He said that you lied to me. That dad wasn't really my dad. That Uncle John was, Dad's brother. I said No, mom couldn't…. wouldn't lie to me. But I saw some looks you gave my uncle. You did lie to me! Mom, you broke my heart. YOU had to lie! Why couldn't you tell me? Why. Couldn't. You. Tell. Me?"

With each word Solicit squeezed harder on Sally's hand.

"Dad, after he said that. He tried to kill me."

Sally shoke her head

"Oh, yes he did. Tried to kill me because of what YOU did. Why should I suffer, for what you did?"

Sally glared at Solicit.

_How selfish can one person be?_

"And you'll never guess what! That Ooggie Character, I could swear he is my father. The one I killed. He's gained some weight, and undergone a slight personality change, but he could still pass as my father. And that Jack Skellington, why he looks like my Uncle John! More outgoing then Uncle John I must say, but maybe Halloween Town changes people. I'm certainly not the same person I was up there"

Solicit smiles coldly.

"I feel much colder. And you mother dear. Why, there's a girl, who looks exactly like you! Except, she's more put _together_ than you'd think. And she has the same smile, and everything that you have. She even has the same personality as you! She's nice to everyone, and everything. And she's in HALLOWEEN TOWN, for god sake, how weird is that? She's not the least bit scary, as everyone else is in that hell-hole they call a town. Even the coward Mayor is more scary than her. But everyone loves her, even if they don't show it. I found out that Ooggie has a shrine to her, mom. A GODDAMN SHRINE!"

Solicit slapped Sally, in his anger

"Does that hurt mom? Or are you dead, like the REST of the family? I died you know, when you died. A part of me just left. Dad beat the rest of me out. But I got to him first. He fell onto the knife before he could give me the last strike. The rush I felt when I killed him, mom, it was eccentric! I loved the feeling! So I can't help it if I decide to kill you, or the rag-doll. I just love it too much"

Solicit pulled out a knife.

"You can now know what it feels like to have everything ripped away from you. How you took everything away when you died."

Sally looked at the knife, then at the craziness in Solicit's eyes

_This time, I'm going to die_, Sally thought as Solicit started dragging the knife down her leg,_ slowly and painfully._

* * *

_**Well how did you like this one? Slowly and painfully. Hmmm sounds promising. Lol, I should know. Poor Sally! Thinking Jack is dead. Tear, tear. What a surprise, eh? Jack, Ooggie looking like people Solicit knows. But they do just LOOK like them. I'm not into the whole thing where they were alive before they came to be in Halloween Town. Just think that the peoples soles, were put into Jack, Sally's and Ooggie's. Reincarnation, if you like that sort of thing. But I have to stress that they aren't the same people as Solicit remembers. Not at all the same. Some things are the same, like there looks. But they do not have the EXACT same personalities. Just so you understand. :D Hoped you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed WRITING it! You will be begging for more! No, just kidding. Lol.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	10. Just Like Christmas Town

**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any Characters from it.**

**Just a note; ****If anyone likes Peter Pan, I have made a little story. That is if you like Peter Pan, if you don't just disregard this message. So yea, check out the Peter Pan community, and R&R! ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you like this story! Please R&R! And I'm sorry if the titles don't match the story. It was the best title I could think of. If you have a better title I'd be gald to hear it! :D**

_Just Like Christmas Town_

Ooggie was standing outside the tree house. Contemplating the deal he made with the Terrible Trio.

~ Flashback~

"_So I'll save Sally, as long as you don't tell ANYONE that I like her"_

_Barrel giggled "Yeah yeah sure sure"_

_Lock nodded, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh._

_Ooggie grabbed their hands, which were crossed._

"_No crossing your fingers, or toes. Put them where I can see them"_

_They both sighed, and showed their hands, and feet._

"_Now promise"_

"_Yeah, we promise" Barrel said dully._

"_Thanks for ruining our fun" Lock mumbled._

"_My pleasure" Ooggie scoffed._

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

Jack couldn't stop moving. He paced around his house, until Zero kicked him out for being too annoying.

(It shaves to have your own dog kick you out)

"Fine then, if you don't want me…."

Jack started pacing around town, until the Mayor, wary of watching Jack spin about, said

"Jack, would you mind?"

Jack looked at the Mayor, and sighed. "Yes Mayor, I'll leave"

Jack was sick with worry. He was forbidden to look for Sally

(A mishap with the Werewolf. You'll have to ask him about that. You might want to wear sunglasses though. The shine from his bald spots are very bright.)

But then Jack thought of something

_How can they know I'm looking for her if they kicked me out?_

Jack smiled, for the first time since the Wedding.

_I'm coming…again. And I'm not going to lose you._

Too bad he wasn't the only one with that kind of thought.

* * *

Ooggie was looking out of his window.

_I don't need to run around, trying to find her, I know exactly where he went with her. _

Ooggie smiled sickeningly.

_For such a smart-ass he sure is predictable._

Ooggie smiled again. The place he was referring to was right here in Halloween Town. It was the place her tried to kill Santa Claus.

(Only Ooggie ever got his name right)

Ooggie smirked this time.

_The are right under my nose. The whole damn time! Too bad that Jack won't know. It be soo much funnier._

"I'm the Ooggie boogie man….." Ooggie started humming as he danced around.

* * *

Sally screamed, as the knife cut threw her.

_Not again. Not again._ Sally pleaded silently, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Well at least I can join Jack, in where ever he went._

Sally closed her eyes

_Jack where ever you went, I'm going to join you. We'll be together forever, and no Solicit will be there to stop us._

* * *

Lock, Shock and Barrel were talking to each other

"Are you sure we should've asked for Ooggie's help? Ooggie could try and take Sally for himself!" Lock exclaimed, even though he thought it was still funny that Ooggie never got over Sally. He snickered.

"Of course we should!" Barrel said out loud "He's the only one that will know where Sally is! I mean, he IS Ooggie Boogie!"

Shock knocks on Barrels' head

"Yes! But THINK about it! Jack will beat us black and blue, if Ooggie gets hold of Sally! And I never really did like the way Ooggie looks at her. I hope Ooggie doesn't get to her"

The three nodded. And for the first time, they all had worry etched in their faces.

* * *

"You can cut everything out of me. You can kill me, if you want! But I'll still love Jack more!" Sally hissed, as Solicit struck her with his fist.

"SHUT UP!" Solicit yelled. "Dmitry! Floyd! Have some fun with her for a while. I need to get out. Just don't kill her while I am gone"

Dmitry and Floyd smirked.

Solicit walked out, holding his head.

"Stupid Doll." He muttered on his way out.

"Hello Princess" Dmitry sneered, Floyd laughed.

"Princess" Floyd drawled.

Sally POV

I was afraid of the looks they were giving me. Dark, foreboding looks.

But I didn't care, if they killed me or not. Nothing was here to keep me alive anymore. My dearest Jack was gone. I had nothing to live for.

Regular POV

Sally closed her eyes. Thinking of all the great things that she and Jack had did together.

Halloween…….. Building the Trio's house……

Lock, Shock and Barrel!

Sally's eyes flew open.

_Oh dear. I forgot about them…… Maybe I should live… They seem so lonely, and sad. _

Sally decided what to do

_I shall live, for Lock, Shock and Barrel. Even if my Jack is gone, I shall live for his memory and help the poor threesome that need a motherly figure in their lives._

Sally looked up, and saw Dmitry giving her a weird look. Floyd was just crouching down, ready to do whatever, whenever Dmitry gave the signal.

Dmitry nodded to Floyd, who then nodded back.

Sally waited for the knife, but she just something even more awful. She got a HOT knife.

"Oh, please! PLEASE!" Sally screamed, as the hot knife sliced threw her stitches and skin. The electrically charged dark-night leaves that made up her body, were shrivelling inside of her, rebelling against the heat that the knife was protruding.

Sally couldn't cry. It stung to much.

"Hmmmm. Princess here, doesn't seem to like the heat…." Dmitry said, as he tapped his chin.

(Dmitry and Floyd took off there hoods, so Sally can see their faces)

"No, Dmitry she seems to thoroughly hate the heat"

Dmitry chuckled.

"Then she should get out of the kitchen!"

They both laughed.

Sally didn't hear their joke though, she was to busy with her pain. Not like they cared.

* * *

Jack was tired, hungry, and desperate.

_Where did they take her? Where did they take her?_

Jack suddenly heard a scream.

His eye's scanned the horizon. He saw the old tree-house up front.

_Of course. Hide right underneath my nose, why don't you?_

Jack felt stupid, brainless.

_She's been right here! If only I looked there! She would already have been home!_

If Jack hadn't been in a hurry he would've smacked his head against something.

Another scream. And it sounded exactly like the ones before, in Christmas Town.

_Oh no…. Oh no!_

_Please to God let her be alright!_ Jack prayed in his head.

"Well look who made it to the party! Jack Skellington!" Called out Ooggie, with two people that looked exactly like Solicit, following behind him.

"Ooggie!" Jack shouted, astonished.

"Yeah, I joined them, Jack. We'll what did you expect?! Me to turn all goody-goody, like my henchman did? Pfft YOU of all people should _know better_"

Jack glowered at Ooggie.

"I knew you would Ooggie. It's in your blood. Or should I say bugs?"

For some reason Ooggie took offence to that remark.

"Why you!" Ooggie cried, as he dove at Jack.

Jack, being nimble and quick, easily dodged Ooggie's hit.

It was then that Jack noticed the gaping hole in the ground

"I bet your mom was made of DUNG BEATLES!" Jack mocked, as he tried to get Ooggie madder.

"OOOHHHHH!" Ooggie shouted, his face puffing up with his anger.

The two-robed guys chuckled, watching the fight.

Ooggie grabbed a broken limb from a near-by tree.

"Come here you over-grown bone-pile!" Ooggie ridiculed.

Jack, also grabbed a branch. He swung at Ooggie.

Ooggie dodged his attack. Then he swung his branch at Jack. It hit Jack in the mid-section, which caused him to do a flip, and land on his back.

Jack jumped back up, almost as quick as he had felled.

Ooggie rushed Jack, hopping that he could bowl him over into the hole that was behind him.

Jack side-stepped Ooggie's attack, and blew his branch across Ooggie's backside.

Ooggie fell down the hole that was behind Jack.

"JAAAACCCKKK!" Ooggie cried as he fell down.

Jack didn't see if Ooggie completely fell down the hole or not.

_He'll somehow bounce back up. I had already killed him once, and he came back. So who's to say that he won't come back now?_

* * *

_**Well how was this one??? I added more action in it dontcha think? That's really sad that Jack is back to square one, and that Sally is getting hurt again. And with a HOT KNIFE! She IS made of leaves, you know! (Not talking to you! Talking to Solicit ;p) Mmhmm. And Ooggie came back because some of his bugs lived, and they created more, and more, thus making Ooggie Boogie again! Tada! That is if you wanted to know, I didn't really explain it.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	11. Fights

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any characters from it. Blah blah blah.**_

_**Hope you like it! R&R! And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes blah blah**_

Fights

The Mayor called a Town Meeting

"Town Meeting! Town Meeting!" The Mayor called out, on his motor vehicle.

"What does that tedious Mayor want now?" One of the witches asked.

"Who knows? Ever since that Nyte attack he's been acting strange. Stranger than, when Jack discovered Christmas!" The smaller of the two witches replied.

"Yes" The Creature from the lake said "The Mayor seems more edgy of late. I guess we better go to that Town Meeting, he's ranting about"

The three female monsters shrugged, then walked towards the Town Hall.

The other town members of Halloween Town, were also wondering why the Mayor had called a Town Meeting. He never usually did that without Jack.

Minutes later, in the Town Hall. The Mayor looked out over the townsfolk sitting before him.

"Quiet!" He shout, using his megaphone.

Their whispers died down.

"Now we all know about the Nytes, and all that right?" The Mayor asked, as he looked at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"We have to prepare ourselves!" The Mayor exclaimed

"Prepare ourselves for what?" Shouted the tallest of the Vampire Brothers

"The Nytes!"

Some people gasped.

"What do you mean Mayor?" The small witch asked

"Don't you see? They have taken Sally and Jack! Now we are all helpless! They could take over Halloween!"

More gasps

"Why would they take over Halloween?"

"Who knows? I'm not a super-minded villain! We have to prepare! Be ready for the fight!" The Mayor exclaimed

"Fight?" Some said, clueless

"Well HOW else are we suppose to protect out town?"

"Yes! We must protect our town!" The Werewolf called out (His bald spots are almost gone)

"For Sally!" Shock called out

"For Sally! For Jack!" Everyone else chanted

"For Sally! For Jack!" The Mayor boomed on his megaphone. "Let us get ready!"

Everyone cheered.

_Hurray! Hurray!_

_Let us get ready_

_Today! today!_

_We'll be prepared_

_Alright! Okay!_

_For our favourite Pumpkin King! _

_Hurray! Hurray!_

_And his Queen!_

_Come on ! Come on!_

_Let us shout! Let us scream!_

_We'll be prepared_

_Today! Today!_

_Let us get ready _

_Alright! Okay!_

They sang as they gathered things to help them protect their town.

They called on Dr. Finkelstein to make some monster that will help them protect the town

"Of course I'll make some!" The Doctor exclaimed "It's the least I can do to protect our town"

He nodded to Jewel, who nodded back.

She started looking for some plans that will help with the creations

"Finally! I get to do something again!" The Doctor exclaimed

Jewel smiled at the Doctor

"Here, I think these will get us started. But we will still have to find the most vile things"

The Doctor nodded

"We shall do that. IGOR!"

"Yes master?" Igor called as he stumbled into the room

"Find things that are terrible. And not our terrible. You know the terrible I am talking about? You did use to life up there, where terrible is terrible"

(If any of you are Frankenstein fanatics, you will know that he did have an assistant named Igor. ;))

"Yes master, I will find, terrible" Igor bowed as he left.

The Doctor looked over the plans Jewel had found.

"Yes! Yes these are perfect!"

* * *

Solicit came back into Sally's torture room, after Dmitry and Floyd had left.

He saw Sally laying there, with many cuts on her still.

He smiled

_The darkness. It feels appeased. For now._

The darkness was always tormenting Solicit. Never leaving him alone. He killed to save him from complete insanity.

He try's to kill Sally, because he thinks it will make the Darkness go away.

But some part of him. It rebels. The light. It tells him he is doing wrong.

_Why kill, when you can love?_

_How can you love something that rejects you?_ The darkness sneered, talking about Sally.

_Yes, but she loves someone else. How can you help that?_

_By force_

_You can NOT force someone to love you!_

_Says who?_

Solicit sighed, rubbing his head. Fighting within himself always was hard work. It gave him headaches.

Solicit put the knife on the counter. He didn't feel the darkness seeping over him, so he listened to the light.

He left the room.

* * *

The townsfolk had gathered everything they thought that would protect them, and put it all in Town Hall.

"We must at least have on deadly weapon, at all times, just in case they sneak up on us!" One of The three Mr. Hyde's said.

"Yeah! They could sneak up on us, while we're not looking!!"

Everyone nodded.

"Pitch forks! We need pitch forks!"

"No! We need sorceresses! Scorers!" The witches shouted

"We need ANYTHING!"

"Anything for what?" A slithery voice asked from behind.

The townsfolk turned around, and gapped at what they saw.

Several Robbed-Men were standing behind them.

"To kill you!" The Mayor spat.

Some townsfolk ran to the Town Hall and started grabbing anything sharp.

Soon everyone had a weapon in hand.

"Bring it on!" Lock shouted, holding up a wickedly sharp pitch-fork.

The Nytes descended onto the town, screeching a horrible sound.

It grated on the ears of the townsfolk, but they didn't run.

Instead, the they charged.

A battle pursued after that.

Lots of people were hurt, but not killed.

"We're losing!" The Mayor called out, as he saw another member fall down from an injury

"Not for long!"

Everyone looked up to the sound, and saw the most horrible looking monster ever.

They loved it.

It was huge. It had claws sharper than the pickets on the cemetery, a tail long then the spiral hill stretched out. And the screeching it made beat out the Nytes.

"Come on Desecrate!" The Doctor called out. "Get the robbed men!"

Desecrate screeched again, and swooped down onto the hoard of Nytes. Desecrate swiped at the Nytes that were running away, and ate the ones near her. Soon all of the Nytes were gone.

"Wow" Barrel muttered.

Desecrate stretched to her full height, which turn out that she was taller then Town Hall.

"It's our saviour!"

"Hurray for The Doctor!"

Everyone cheered for the Doctor.

"I will keep Desecrate at the top of my tower, so she can watch over our town! No more Nytes!" The Doctor shouted

"No more Nytes!"

"No more Nytes!"

The townspeople cheered again, as Desecrate flew up into the air, and into the direction of the Doctor's house.

"No more Nytes!"

* * *

Jack walked up to the two robbed men.

They watched Jack walk up to them

"1.….2.…..3.….Now!"

Dmitry and Floyd jumped Jack, and pulled him to the ground.

Dmitry unsheathed his sword-like object.

(It wasn't a sword, but it looks like one.)

Jack rolled away, and grabbed for his branch.

Floyd also unloaded his own sword-like object, and faced Jack.

Then pursued a pirate-like sword battle.

Swiping, dodging, strikes, hits.

Dmitry and Floyd were panting now, while Jack still stood tall.

Jack had dodged most of their attacks because he was fast and agile.

"Give up?" Jack asked, just barely out of breath.

Dmitry and Floyd collapsed. Sleeping before they even hit the ground.

Jack smirked.

_I've still got it!_

"JJAAACCKKK!"

Jack turned around, even though he already knew who it was calling his name.

_I was wondering when he'd get back up_

Jack turned back around

"Ooggie I'm busy"

"Jack! Jack! Oh, never mind!" Ooggie said, as he saw Jack disappear into his house

_He can find out that Solicit booby-trapped the whole thing._

* * *

_**So how was this one? It was good wasn't it? Well this is like my first action chapter thing I've ever done, so like if it's bad, well I haven't done anything like that before. Sorta. You will NEVER guess what happens next. But I dare you to anyway. But you'll never get it! At least I don't think any of you will. Sorry it's soo small.**_

**_P. S; if any of you want to know what Desecrate means; It means to destroy, (something holy, but you can just ignore that part of the meaning) Nice, ain't it?_**

_**- Calm-Waters **_


	12. Too Late

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or the Characters (Cept Nytes) yatta yatta. Hope you enjoy! R&R Your never gunna guess! Your never gunna guess! lol**_

Too Late

"Wait Jack!"

Jack ignored Ooggie, and ran into his house, soon he was ambushed by a bunch of Nytes.

"What the-?" Jack shouted, as some Nytes fell on top of him.

Jack battled the Nytes. Grabbing something, anything that could help him.

"Ja…Ja…Jack!" Ooggie puffed "I was going…. Oh shit!" Ooggie jumped back, as some Nytes fell backwards, almost flying into the wall beside Ooggie.

"Your really busting some ass over here" Ooggie commented, after he saw the last Nyte fall to the floor.

"Dumb Nytes. Don't know how to fight" Jack spat, as he walked towards the next room.

Ooggie followed behind him, "I'll help you"

Jack stopped and looked at Ooggie "You'll WHAT?!?!"

"Help" Ooggie said, looking disgruntled.

"Pfft. That'll be the day when Corpse kid fly's"

Ooggie looked at Jack "Yeah, your right. I was just going to turn on you later, anyway. See you, Jack"

Ooggie tried to walk away, quickly.

Jack grabbed Ooggie "Doesn't mean I don't want your fake help"

Ooggie sighed "I knew you were going to say that"

Both Jack and Ooggie walked out the door. Well Jack was dragging Ooggie with him

"Here. This is the way to my basement. The place I bet they put Sally in"

"EARRREEKKK!" Something screeched behind the two, just as they were descending down the stairs

"Oh, no they didn't" Ooggie muttered.

He turned around "Yeah, they did" Ooggie sighed.

Jack was looking up at the most weirdest thing he ever saw. It was a mix of the Holiday leaders, and…. SALLY??!!!

"They're using my own invention against me!" Ooggie cried out

"You MADE THAT THING?" Jack asked, in bewilderment "And why is there part of SALLY IN THERE?!?!"

Ooggie shrugged.

Jack decided he didn't really want to know.

"Go Jack!" Ooggie shouted, as the thing came towards them. Ooggie pointed to the stairs "Go get Sally!"

Jack ran down the stairs, that lead to Ooggie's lower basement. Suddenly Jack heard a loud crash. And some choice words.

Jack was standing at the door, ready to see Sally and save Sally. Yet he hesitated, remembering the first time he opened a door that had lead to Sally.

_Sally laying there, her stitches pulled out, her face pale, barely alive…._

It was a sight he never wanted to see again, yet something was telling him he was going to. Whether he wanted to or not.

Jack opened the door, slowly. He peeked out of the crack, and gasped.

_It's just like before….. Only worse._

Sally had many more rips then she had the first time. And the tears she had before, they were reopened. Jack could also see burnt patches on her skin, and some of her night-leaves sticking out. They too, were burned. Sally was still awake unlike last time, and her eye's were full of fear and tears.

_What have they been doing?_ Something inside of him cried in out agony.

He could also see the knife that cut his Sally, still glowing from the heat they must've put on it. And the person that held it.

Solicit was crouching beside Sally, slowly dragging the knife threw her. He could just see some of his profile. He knew that Solicit was smiling perversely.

Sally was crying, but thankfully she was not screaming. But it wasn't like it made it any better.

Anger came up in a flash. And soon he was burning in it.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SALLY!" Jack burst out, jumping into the room. His eyes were just pure balls of fire.

"Jack?!!?" Sally cried, "I thought you were dead!" Sally cried louder now. "I thought you were dead!"

Solicit smiled. "Yes Jack, how come your. Not. Dead?" He dragged out, smiling weirdly.

Jack jumped Solicit. Pounding on him in pure rage.

Solicit rolled away, then turned back and blew some of his own punches to Jack.

"Dmitry! Floyd!" Solicit yelled, still pounding on Jack.

The two teetered into the room. They were still breathing heavily, from the fight earlier.

"We're here!" Dmitry puffed. Holding his sides.

"Well don't just STAND THERE!" Solicit yelled, as he dodged another one of Jack's punches.

"Oft!" Solicit cried, as Jack made a hit. Jack pressed his advantage, and made other well-placed punches.

Dmitry and Floyd grabbed some knifes, and started throwing them at Jack. Jack dodged them quite easily, and soon they were all stuck to the wall behind Jack.

"Stupid Skeleton! Too damn quick!" Dmitry cried, as he noticed he was out of knifes.

Floyd, sick of sitting around, tried to join the fight.

Jack saw him come in, so he spun around, and side-kicked Floyd in the stomach. Floyd fell to the ground, with a big thud.

_I didn't even get to join the fight! _Floyd thought, _Damn is that Skeleton ever quick._

Sally watched wide-eyed as the fight before her turned deadly. Both, Jack and Solicit, had grabbed something like wooden sticks, and were beating each other with them. While trying to dodge each other at the same time. Dmitry and Floyd had slinked off somewhere, after Floyd had got off the flood first, of course.

And Ooggie had just came down the stairs, watching the fight on the other side of the room. Sally slowly sat up on the platform, ready to shout if Ooggie did anything suspicious. She also noticed that Ooggie was holding his arm, in obvious pain.

_He doesn't know what real pain feels like_, Sally thought, as the bindings around her constricted into her skin, deeping some of her cuts.

"You can die, Solicit!" Jack shouted, as he hit Solicit square in the stomach, then kicked him down.

Solicit collapsed onto the ground.

But suddenly Solicit jumped right back up and grabbed a knife in the wall. He had a wild look about him. Crazy.

"_Sally_ can die!" Solicit cried as he threw the knife, straight at Sally.

Sally screamed as the knife struck her. Straight in the chest.

Jack watch helplessly as Sally crumbled down onto the platform, with the knife protruding out of her chest.

"Sally!" Jack cried.

He felt like something had died inside him, something had snapped. He was nothing now. Nothing but…. Anger.

Jack twirled around. He saw Ooggie staring wide-eyed at Solicit.

"You! You did this!" Jack said coldly. Nothing was happy inside him now. Nothing was there to stop him, from the anger.

Jack grabbed one of the knifes, that the two robbed men had thrown at him.

"You will all DIE!" Jack said, darkly. His right eye twitched. It twitched again.

"Oh shit" Ooggie said, fear evident in his voice.

_I don't think I should have told him I was going to turn on him…. I might have been spared_

Solicit looked forward at Jack, as if daring Jack to kill him.

But Jack couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He knew if he tried, he would only kill himself. Only one thing was on his mind right now and that was Sally. And he needed to be alive to save her.

_If she could be saved_

But still, the darkness that had entered him, when he saw his precious Sally die. It was calling out to him. It was enticing him to kill, TELLING him to kill the bastards that killed his Sally.

Jack threw the knife at Solicit. It struck his stomach, and Solicit went down. But he was looking at Jack the whole while. His gaze never wavering.

Ooggie, the coward, ran away. Shouting his fear, saying that Jack had turned crazy.

Jack let him go

_Kill him later_, the darkness snarled. _He was probably going to do something like this anyway. He is the Boogie Man_

Jack walked over to Sally's body. He undid the straps that were holding her to the platform.

Jack lifted Sally's life-less body carefully. Some tears were still on her face, and he could see unshed tears still in her beautiful green eyes. He didn't dare touch the knife in her chest.

(I'm saying that Sally has green eyes, cuz I can't remember what her real colour of eyes are)

Jack's tears started flowing.

"Oh, Sally…" Jack said mournfully.

Jack's POV

Anger was flashing everywhere inside me. The darkness that I had felt was crawling all over my skin.

But yet I still feel like I am ripped in two. Maybe even more.

_I think I get what Sandy meant when he said that Sally is the only one that could keep Halloween from something dark. That darkness was me._

Regular POV

Jack turned around and looked down at Solicit. Solicit's blood was flowing freely out of him. Jack spat on his life-less body.

"Bloody bastard" Jack sneered.

Jack carried Sally delicately, bridal style, out of the tree-house.

"Sally….." Jack whispered.

He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Her face……

It was so pale. So life-less.

Jack walked into town, still carrying Sally in his arms.

Some people walked outside, and others were peeking out of their homes to see who was walking into town.

The Mayor, one of the people that walked freely outside, saw Jack and Sally

"Your back!" The Mayor cried happily, his face changing to the happy one.

"Welcome back Sal-" The Mayor's face turned back into his sad face.

"Oh my god Jack. She's….."

"Dead" Jack said, voice empty of all emotion.

"Oh my god, Jack. I'm really sorry….." The Mayor felt something slip by his nose. He reached up and felt something wet.

_I'm crying_, The Mayor thought, surprised by his own forceful emotions

The Mayor looked at Jack more thoroughly. He saw something broke inside Jack. Something wrong and dark. It scared him, and not the good kind of scared.

"Are… are you okay, Jack?"

"Jack! Jack!" Lock shouted, before Jack could answer the Mayor.

"You got Sally- Oh" Lock looked at Sally's life-less body, and then at the knife sticking out.

"You couldn't?" Lock said quietly, his eyes downcast. His shoulders slumped downward.

"Sally!" Shock cried, as she ran up to Jack. She stopped right in her tracks, when she actually saw Sally "No! Not Sally! No! Sally!" Shock screamed. For the first time in Shock's life, she cried. Her sobs were uncontrollable. "Why Sally?"

Barrel broke down. He just gapped at Sally's body, as his knee's hit the ground. Tears were slipping down his cheeks. His lollipop was dropped on the ground, forgotten.

All the other townsfolk looked down. Some were crying, others weren't. But all were sad. So very sad. Even the jealous witches were quietly crying.

_We couldn't save Sally_

Everyone thought.

_We couldn't save her_

Jack didn't look at any of the three trick-or-treaters. In fact, he wasn't looking at anyone. He was looking forward, but not seeing anything, not hearing anything. His eye's, his SOUL was empty. Some people bet that even Christmas couldn't save his emptiness now.

Jack was conflicting with his own emotions. The anger, the hurt, the complete and utter depression.

_I couldn't save her…. I couldn't save her….. I was __too late__._

_**Well how was this one? I bet you NEVER had suspected that Sally would DIE!!! OMG! I totally GOT YOU THERE! Sorry, I'm so freaked out that I thought of this!!! Review! Please! Tell me if you liked it or not. I bet you don't cuz Sally died. **_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	13. A Ray Of Hope

_**Disclaimer; Don't own TNBC or any other characters**_

A Ray of Hope

_Sally screamed, and crumbled down, dead. The knife was stuck in her chest._

"Sally!" Jack shouted, as he jumped out of bed.

Jack looked around his room. "Oh, it was just a dream!" He laughed nervously

"Sally I thought you were -"

Suddenly it all came back to him. Solicit, the anger, the knifes. Sally.

"Dead"

Jack remembered that he had left Sally with the Doctor

_If anyone could save Sally it would be the Doctor, _Jack had thought.

The Doctor had looked at Sally, his eyes showing his sorrow.

"I'll try, Jack. I'll try"

Jack looked at the spot Sally was suppose to be. She was suppose to be sleeping there. Not hurt. Not dead.

"Zero! I'm going to the Doctors!" Jack shouted, running down the stairs.

Zero barked sadly.

Jack lopped out the door, hope flooding inside of him.

_If anyone can save her….._

* * *

Jack pounded on the Doctors door.

"The door is open!" Jack heard the Doctor shout.

Jack burst threw the door

"Doctor. Is she??"

"Oh, Jack" The Doctor said solemnly "I was wondering when you would come over"

Jack didn't like the Doctors tone of voice.

Jewel hearing the door shut, peeked her head out the connecting door.

She saw Jack, and noticed that the Doctor was saying something to him.

She knew what the Doctor was talking about.

She saw Jack's face slip into an even more depressed look.

"Are you sure you can't save her?" Jewel heard Jack ask hoarsely.

"I _might_ be able to Jack, for just a little while, at the least. She's too beaten and bruise to really DO anything Jack. No matter what I can do, she will die."

Jack looked at the Doctor in disbelief. He fell down on his knee's.

"She can't die…. She just… can't" Jack was numb on the inside out. The realisation had finally sunken in. Sally was dead.

"Well, Jack let me see if I can actually do anything. Maybe I CAN save her"

Both the Doctor and Jack walked up to the invention room.

Sally was on the platform, looking nothing better than before, except that most of her rips were sewed back together, other than that nothing had really changed.

"Okay Jack, here we go…" Doctor Finkelstein said, as he pulled a lever. It caused the platform to rise.

"Wait I forgot something!" The Doctor shouted. He grabbed a weird looking plant.

"Jack since you are taller, would you mind putting this on Sally?" the Doctor put something the weird plant in Jack's hands.

"It is supposed to be a conductor. I will electrify Sally again. Maybe it might get her back"

Jack nodded, and walked over to Sally. He put the root right where someone's heart is suppose to be.

"Please come back to me, Sally" jack whispered before he walked back to the Doctor.

"1...2.…3!" Doctor pulled the lever down all the way. Sally lifted upwards again, and out of the Doctor's sun-roof.

~CRACK~

~BANG~

Lightening came out of no where, hitting Sally with such a force, she lifted up into the air.

After 2 minutes of lightening striking Sally, the Doctor lowered the platform.

When the platform was completely lowered Jack looked at Sally.

Her eyes were closed.

"Oh….. Dear" Doctor Finkelstein said sadly

Jack didn't say anything at all.

Suddenly Sally's eyes flickered. Hope fluttered inside of Jack.

_She's ALIVE!_

"It did work!" the Doctor shouted, rejuvenated.

"Who am I? Who ARE YOU?!?!" Sally screamed, as she saw to weird people looking at her.

One was quite nice-looking though, the skeleton looking thing, she means. For some reason, she felt like she _knew him_.

_Weird_ she thought.

"Sally?" Jack asked, his hope crashing down again.

"Sally? Who's Sally?" She asked, curious.

"Your Sally" Jack answered

"I'M SALLY?!?!" Sally exclaimed.

Jack nodded, completely deflated.

"And who are you?"

"Jack Skellington" Jack sighed

_Jack Skellington? How come I feel like I know that name?_

Suddenly a wind picked up. Little balls of snow glittered around everyone.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Called out a voice

"Who's that?" Sally said, afraid. She grabbed at Jack's hand and held tight.

"Who is that?"

Suddenly this big beardy man popped out of nowhere.

"Who are you?!?!" Sally cried afraid. She held onto Jack's hand even tighter

"Jack? Who is he?"

"That's Sandy Claws"

"Un-huh"

Santa Claus was watching them all with mild interest. But he frowned when he heard that Sally didn't know who he was

"Sally you should know me!" Santa Claus cried out "For Pete's Sake you saved me from those Awful Nytes!"

Something clicked inside of Sally

"Nytes? Oh! Oh!" Sally shook. "Scary, blood thirsty, vile things! But I still don't know you….. Have we meet before though? You seem oddly familiar" Sally looked Santa up and down.

"You're just as familiar to me as Jack! But I have never meet either of you….."

Jack looked down sadly.

"Oh dear, seems to me you have a case of amnesia" Sandy Claws shook his head

"What does amnesia mean, Sandy?" Jack asked

"It means she forgot everything she has ever known. But it seems like she still has her memory, somewhere inside of her. Jack, I believe….."

"Believe what?"

Sandy looked at Sally carefully. Sandy Claws was a wise, old, leader. He had learned many things in his past years. Sandy could still see the Sally he knew trapped inside of her hurt and bruised body. Trapped by what the Nytes did.

"Maybe, if you get Sally to see everything she knew…before….well her memory might come back. Jack, I can't promise you that it will work though."

Jack nodded.

"I've got to try something!"

Sally watched them all with a critical eye. She had a nagging feeling that she knew them. It just wouldn't go away!

_How can I know them when I haven't even meet them?!_

Suddenly a light popped in Sally's brain.

"Sandy Claws! Sandy Claws!" Sally shouted, her face light up in a smile

"I saved you! From Ooggie Boogie! I remember!" Sally laughed.

Jack's face light up

"And those Nytes…..Did I save you from them too?" Sally asked, as more memory flooded into her brain.

Sandy Claws nodded vigorously.

Sally smiled, but then frowned. She turned to Jack "I still don't know you"

Jack sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Don't be sad! If I do know you, Mr. Claws over there said I will remember!" Sally cried, as she saw him look down sadly. She undid her straps and got up over to Jack. She laid her hand on his shoulder, in a comforting way.

"Don't be sad." She said again.

Jack looked back up at Sally.

The Doctor and Santa Claus left them to be alone.

But that was ruined when the Trio came jolting threw the door

"Sally! Sally!" They cried. (They had spied on the Doctor, so they knew what happened, besides that Sally doesn't remember anything)

"Jack? Who are they?" Sally asked, as they all crowded around her.

"Who are WE?!?!" Shock exclaimed "Don't you remember us??"

"Should I?" Sally asked confused. As before, something was telling her that she does know them

"Jack?!? What happened to Sally?!?!" Barrel said

"She's alive, but the Doctor couldn't, or didn't revive her memory. But Sandy Claws says that she might be able to get it back, if she sees things that she knew before"

Lock, Shock and Barrel nodded.

"We should show her around town!!!" They all cried. Then, for the first time in days they all smiled.

"Come on, Sally!" They said, as they took her hand.

Sally looked at Jack. He nodded, then she nodded.

_Wow, she barely remembers me, yet she trusts me already._ Jack felt rejuvenated by that concept

_Maybe she will remember!_

* * *

Lock, Shock, Barrel and Sally were walking around the whole town

"This place….It seems so familiar." Sally whispered as they passed the Witches Brew shop

"Sally! She's alive!" The Mayor cried, as he spotted Sally walking with the Trio

"She's ALIVE!"

_She's alive! She's alive!_

_Everyone shout! Everyone scream!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_Please make way! For the Pumpkin Queen!_

_She's so great! She's so nice!_

_Let's celebrate! Let's rejoice!_

_She's alive! She's okay!_

_Come on everyone! Shout hurray!_

The Mayor smiled happily and switched to his happy face

Sally she just looked at the Mayor with a REALLY confused look.

"Who are you?" She asked the Mayor as he walked closer to her

The Mayor's face switched back to the sad face.

"Mayor, she doesn't have her memory yet. That's why we brought her to town. Maybe it will bring her memory back!" Shock explained.

The Mayors face switched back to the happy face

"Still a chance?"

"Still a chance"

The Mayor nodded

"Sally does anything about me, remind you of anything?'

"No, but as everyone else in this place, you seem really familiar to me"

The Mayor nodded again.

"Good. Good" He murmured, as he walked away

"Good. Good."

* * *

Ooggie was watching everyone in Solicit- no wait _his_- All-Seeing-Eye.

"So she doesn't know anybody anymore? Hmmm" Ooggie said, as he thought about it.

"Interesting, eh Solicit?" Ooggie said to the dead-man

Then he laughed at himself

"Of course, Solicit. You want me to take Sally this time? Of course! I won't let you down" Ooggie got up, and kicked the dead-man.

"Stupid human" He spat "They can die, but we can't." Ooggie said "Well at least not all of us" Ooggie added as he remembered that Sally had died. "But she came back. You can't keep us dead forever"

Ooggie laughed.

"No, not forever"

_**Well are you all happy? I made her come back! That was my original plan, any who! How could I kill of Sally? That would ruin the whole story! DURH! Lol. But I bet you would know that! And I'm not that heartless, either. I couldn't keep Sally and Jack away from each other, that's like telling Romeo and Juliet to go and live with someone else, and look how that turned out! **__**J So you know, have a good one! Tell me if you want any more. And I'm pretty sure you do! I mean it's a pretty tipsy cliff-hanger**_ _**I gave you here.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	14. Repetitive Memory

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy! Knowing that Sally is back, anyway ;) for a while. And sorry I took so long!! Been busy!!**_

Repetitive Memory

Jack was sitting with the Mayor in the Town Hall. The Mayor coughed, which caused Jack to look at him.

When the Mayor noticed that Jack was looking at him, he spoke

"So do you think that you will get Sally's memory back?" The Mayor asked after a few more coughs. For some reason, everyone in the Town was coming down with something. Like a cold

Jack sighed "I don't know Mayor. I really don't"

"Well that's *cough* a shame" The Mayor sighed "Everyone was *cough* just starting to like" The Mayor suddenly had a huge coughing fit.

Jack jumped up and pounded him on the back (Gosh Mayor I know how you feel! My cough hurts like crap! And I can't stop coughing for minutes straight!)

"Are you all right Mayor?" Jack asked in concern. As much as a guy IN Jacks position could. I mean, his girlfriend doesn't even REMEMBER him!

"Ah hem…*cough* Yes, I believe so… Maybe I'll just sit down…"

The Mayor fell asleep in the chair.

Jack scratched his head. Most people were coughing like crazy.

_What is with everyone?_

Jack shook his head.

_And the Mayor doesn't even seem to notice that Halloween is only 14 days away. Now that REALLY scares me._

"Mayor. I don't you think we shouldn't do Halloween this year?" Jack asked softly

The Mayor bolted awake, his sad face in place

"Not do _Halloween!_" The Mayor screeched "But Jack! We can't *cough* do that! What about all the children? They need their *cough* scares!" The Mayor tried to stand, but he fell over instantly.

"See Mayor?" Jack said "Your too sick, to do anything. And everyone else seems to have caught what you got. How did you get this anyway?"

"I don't know. I started to feel sick…. Well…..actually I started feeling sick when Sally was *cough* gone. But it was nothing actually. Then *cough* I felt even worse the day before you came back with Sally…..*cough*…dead. And I have been feeling that way *cough* ever since"

* * *

"Sally, come this way!" Lock cried. "Jack's house is just over this way!"

"Jack's house? Oh do you mean the Skellington man?"

Shock looked at Sally, "Wait, do you even remember us?"

"Why aren't you Lock, Shock and Barrel?"

"No! I mean REALLY remember us? Not even when you built us that home…? Took us away from Ooggie..?"

Something triggered in Sally "Shock?" Sally said looking at her "Lock? Barrel?"

"Sally!" They shouted with glee "You remember us!"

"Remember you? How could I forget you? Building your house. Right beside this lovely house here, and saving you from Ooggie. I can't remember who he is….but I know he was bad"

Sally nodded to emphasize her point.

"Well he wasn't bad, per say…."

"He wasn't bad? Well then we did he capture Sandy Claws? I remember that he did THAT. Sandy Claws didn't do nothing deliberate to Ooggie"

Shock nodded, "Yeapp, yeapp"

"So what does Ooggie look like?"

"He looks like this" Ooggie said as he came up behind the four.

Everyone gasped, and some more memory settled into Sally's head.

A piece of paper fluttered to the floor, after some harsh laughter and a small scuffle.

* * *

Jack sighed again, as he pushed up from his chair. Settling the sleeping Mayor in the chair he just vacated, he left the room.

Jack immediately noticed that everything was quiet.

_Too quiet,_ Jack thought uneasily

_Way too quiet_

"Sally?"

Nothing. Not even a cough.

Jack was alarmed now.

"Sally!?!"

Jack was starting to panic.

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?_ He kept chanting in his head.

Jack stopped near the fountain. He sat down on the edge of it, and put his head in his hands.

That's when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground

_Hello Jack_

_Are you terrified yet? You should._

_Sally's with me, you know._

_I've got her strapped to my toe. (Not literally)_

_So what are you going to do?_

_Save the day like you always do?_

_HA! I'll just have to see you try._

_- Your dear friend_

_Ooggie Boogie._

The note fell from Jack's hands. He stared into space.

_Crap!_

* * *

Sally was, again, strapped to a platform like thing.

Sally wasn't hurt. Not yet anyway.

Sally had watched, in horror, as Ooggie was whipping Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Blood was dripping down their backs, and the cloths they were wearing was ripped to shreds.

"Stop this. Please" Sally begged

Ooggie laughed harshly, and just whipped them some more.

Shock, Lock and Barrel all feel down to their knees, blood dripping everywhere.

"Stop it! Please, dear god! Take me instead!" Sally cried. Even though she has amnesia, she still is the same old Sally.

"Ooggie Boogie, as I think you are called. Please just stop!! Please!" Sally sobbed. The feelings that were flooding back to Sally, about these poor little children, were fresh scars on her mind.

Just remembering them, and then see them get hurt. It's not very pleasant, to say the least.

"Take me" Sally bowed her head, fresh tears dripping down her face.

"Take you?" Mused the Green-bag. "Why ever shall I do that?" Ooggie exclaimed, as he licked his lips in pure lust.

"Don't! Sally, no!" Shock cried out

"Quiet you!" Ooggie said harshly, as he whipped Shock again.

Sally felt a sliver of cold anger slide down her back. And the fear. She always felt the fear.

"And don't worry Shock. I won't do too much, till Jack gets here. He wouldn't want to miss all the fun" Ooggie sneered at Sally, even though he was talking to Shock.

"Wouldn't want him to miss this for the world"

Ooggie smiled.

* * *

Jack was out of his mind. He had already searched Ooggie's home, but they weren't there

But yet, everywhere he went, he could swear he could hear Ooggie laughing. It really freaked him out.

"Ooggie! Where are you!?!" Jack shouted in frustration.

Distant Laughter.

Mocking Laughter.

Jack ran blind, trying to find the source of the noise. He didn't notice that he was coming into the Old Fountain.

"Ahhh!" Jack cried, as he tripped into the Old Well.

~ THUMP ~

Jack landed at the bottom of the Dark, Well.

_Quite a nice place, _Jack thought, a little dazed from his fall.

Laughter rang out from deep inside of the cave.

_Ooggie, _Jack thought instantly.

"No! Please stop! Take me instead!" He heard someone cry.

It was Sally's voice. She was sobbing. Loudly.

"Don't hurt them! Please take me!"

"Why would I want to?"

Jack was creeping up to the voices, he could also hear the distant sound of a whip cracking. That alarmed him.

"No! Don't hurt them! Please, Ooggie was your name? Please, please!" Jack heard Sally sob

"Take me. Take me, instead"

Jack looked in threw the little hole he discovered, in the wall, where all the voices were coming from.

He could see Sally strapped to a platform, and Lock, Shock and Barrel all on their knees. Blood was dripping everywhere around them.

He looked at Sally. Her head was bowed, and tears where streaming down it.

"No! Sally, don't!" Jack heard Shock cry.

"Shut up!" Ooggie said, as he lashed out at her with his whip. Shock fell on her elbows, whimpering.

"Why would I want to?" Ooggie said, the lust plain in his voice. "I wouldn't want Jack to miss anything"

Jack felt the cold anger flash inside of him. He didn't want anything, anymore, hurt his Sally. He already failed her once, he wasn't going to again. Even if he killed himself.

Ooggie was walking to where Sally was tied, licking his lips in anticipation.

Jack had to hurry. He scurried around trying to find a doorway, so that he could get inside.

He couldn't find one.

But he found some old boards, that were almost ripped out of where they were hanging. He quietly tore those off, not wanting to alarm Ooggie.

When Jack slide threw the opening, he found himself face-to-face with the Terrible Trio.

"Shh" Jack mouthed.

The three nodded.

Jack crawled up towards Ooggie, with one of the boards in hand……

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am truly EVIL! Tehe, leaving you in a pickle like this!! HAH! Lol, don't worry, I bet you will all know what happens. ;) It's staring you straight in the FACE! Come on! He has a freaking BOARD what do you THINK he's going to do with it? FLOSS HIS NON'EXITANT TEETH??!!! No! He's going to wipe the floor with Ooggie! DUH!!!!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	15. Totally Unexpected

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any of their characters. Sorry I took so long!!!!! **__**L**_

Totally Unexpected.

Sally didn't see Jack creep up to Ooggie with a board in his hand. Her head was bent, waiting for Ooggie's harsh punishment.

Jack was right behind Ooggie now, with the board in his hand. And then he started flossing his teeth……

XD No, no. Just kidding. If you read my little thing, in the last chapter, you would get this.

Jack was right behind Ooggie now, with the board in his hand. He lifted the board over his shoulder, and swung it down

~ WAP ~

The rotten board broke into tiny fragments, as it connected with Ooggie's head.

"Opft" Ooggie grunted, as he slumped to the ground.

"Jack!" Sally cried gleefully as she looked up.

Jack smiled hopefully.

_Maybe she remembers……_

"Jack….urr… Skellington!"

Jack's face fell. He walked over to Sally, and undid the bindings that was tied around her.

Sally promptly hugged him.

"Thank you" Sally said, though her voice was muffled because her face was against his chest.

Jack smiled, the hope renewing. He hugged her back.

"Of course, Sally"

Sally stepped back, aware of what she just did. She blushed a deep red.

"Gosh, I'm so-"

Jack shook his head, and walked towards the three children tied up. He carefully unwrapped all of the ropes that were around them.

"I want to kill that bastard!" Shock shouted, as soon as her mouth was free of the bindings.

Sally widened her eyes at the use of a 'bad' word. (Hey! She is an innocent!)

Lock and Barrel both nodded their heads, smiling evilly.

The three all tried to get up, but the pain that Ooggie had caused was too unbearable. They slumped back down, breathing heavily.

Jack looked at them, his brow crinkling in thought.

"No!" Sally cried, as she saw them try to stand again. "You'll only hurt yourselves more!"

Lock Shock and Barrel looked at each other, then stopped trying. They knew Sally was right.

Sally ran up to them, then kneeled down. Her eyes were full of motherly concern

"Are you all right?" She asked

They all nodded.

"You remember them?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

Lock, who couldn't help but bait Jack, started to smirk, "Yea, she remembered _us_ but not _you"_

Jack glared at the little devil boy.

Lock stuck his tongue out at him. Lock, Shock and Barrel never really liked Jack. But their feeling of dislike had grown, when they became friends with Sally.

They all thought that Sally should spend more time with _them_ not _him._ And bringing home Sally dead wasn't a pick-up either.

Sally looked at Jack, her own brow crinkling in thought. She didn't know how she was going to get them out of there.

She looked around thee place. Frowning at the ugly slumped over green-bag, then she spotted a bath tub.

"That's it!" Sally cried, "The bath tub! We'll carry you in the bath tub!"

She smiled at the four of them, not noticing the bad looks Jack was giving Lock. And the looks Lock was giving Jack.

Sally turned around and rushed over to the bath tub, to inspect it.

"It seems fine…." Sally said as she looked inside of it "-oh my!"

The bath tub moved, which knocked Sally inside of it. It started moving over to the other 4 people.

When it reached the three trick-or-treaters it came to a stop.

"Wow, he kept that this whole time?" Barrel asked, as he started to sit up. He cringed from the pain, but got up anyway.

"What a loser" Lock said, as he broke his glaring contest with Jack.

"Pfft, yeah. A real loser" Shock added as she climbed, somewhat, into the tub.

"But he is now a sore loser" Shock said, as she looked at where Ooggie now lays.

She smiled bitterly, and then grabbed a huge brick, that was laying inside the tub.

She threw it at his head.

"That's for 13 years of hard labour, you jackass!" She shouted.

When everyone was on board, Shock looked at the bath tub. She smiled.

"Run him over"

* * *

Later, when they were all in Halloween Town….

Sally's eyes widened.

"This is Halloween Town!" Sally cried, remembering.

"I live here!"

Sally jumped out of the tub, and started looking around.

"The witches shop!"

"The Town Hall!"

Sally stopped at her and Jack's house.

"Umm…." She said, as she looked up at the house. "Urr…."

"That's Jack's house" Shock piped up. The three troublesome trio had started feeling better, and were able to move around now.

"Ha. She doesn't remember it" Lock said softly. So softly, that only Jack heard.

Jack felt an over-whelming erg to kick him.

"Jack's House?" Sally said, as she over-looked the tall building.

_So strange, yet so familiar…_

But it fit what she thought the tall lanky Skeleton would like.

"Jack's House" Sally said softly.

"*cough cough* Jack!" Called out someone. "What are *cough* you doing? *cough*"

Jack looked back, the Mayor was running- well waddling- towards them. His face was paler then usual and he was walking slower.

"Mayor?" Jack asked in concern.

The Mayor waved a hand "I'm fine, fi-*cough*-fine"

Jack looked at the Mayor dubiously.

"So does Sally..?" The Mayor asked hopefully. He knew, somehow, that Sally would help. With _something_. The Mayor didn't know what, but it was something.

Jack shook his head "No. Nothing"

"Ohh" The Mayors faced slowly turned around "That's really too bad" Something had clicked inside of the Mayors mind, in that moment.

"What do you mean by that, Mayor?" Jack asked, instantly worried. He didn't like Mayor's tone…

"Well she's the only one that can save the town!" The Mayor said, looking at Sally. Who was wandering around looking and touching things.

"From what?"

"From the sickness"

Jack looked at the Mayor. "Sickness? Isn't that just like the flu, Sandy Claws told us about that one time?"

"Oh no Jack" The Mayor said, as he looked Jack straight in the eye. He knew what it was.

"This sickness can kill. It's the Halloween sickness"

_**Sorry this is so short. But I was completely stuck, and then I notcied how long it took me to make this, so I decided to cut it short, so then people will be all like, 'oka FINALLY she written something!!!'**_

_**So please tell me what you think about this. GOOD GOD! It probably sucked…**_

_**Yea…. That's what I get from this…… oh well!!!! SMILES!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	16. New Light

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC or any of their characters. HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW**_

New Light

"What?!?! Mayor, what do you mean?!!?" Jack said, despair settling in.

"*cough* Well, the doc said that he had seen a disease like this before, he said, that Sally was taught, not by him, but by a wandering stranger how to fix *cough* this problem."

"Where's the stranger?"

"Unfortunately we haven't found her. Some suspect she is… dead"

Jack shudder at that word.

"Sally is our only hope, Jack. We have to get her memory- well ALL of her memory- back. And I think the only one that can do that is, _you_"

Jack scratched his chin "What makes you think I can get her whole memory back? She seems to be doing, well by herself"

"Well, Sandy came by again, with more information on Amnesia. He said, that it's possible for a person with that problem, to get some memory back, most-likely the ones that were buried in the back of their mind. But the more fresh ones, or hurtful ones, are harder to remember. They *cough cough* need some help with getting the other memory's back"

The Mayor suddenly burst into a coughing fit, just as Jack asked,

"How do I do that?"

When the Mayor was finished Jack asked again.

"How do I do that?"

The Mayor looked at Jack, confused "Do what?"

"Get Sally's memory back"

"Who?"

Jack felt even more helpless.

* * *

Lock, Shock and Barrel were relishing their time with Sally.

They never really had a mom, so who could blame them?

Sure, they had SOME time, _before_ with Sally, but not as much as now.

And they loved it.

"So you _really_ don't know who Jack Skellington is?" Lock asked, for what must have been the hundreth time.

"No" Sally shook her head. "I have really no idea, besides what he looks like, who Jack Skellington is"

"But you know who we are…?" Shock asked.

"Yes, your those three little tricker-treaters that I have adopted, to some extent." Sally said, as she smiled at the three.

They all smirked.

"She doesn't remember who Jack is!" Barrel said excitedly.

"Now she wont be with him all the time! Just us!" Shock said.

"Yeah!" The other two cried.

Sally cocked her head, just barely catching their whispers.

"More time with who?" Sally asked.

"Nothing" The Terrible Trio said at the same time.

Sally gave them a weird look. "If you say so…"

"Sally! Sally!" Came a scratchy voice.

Sally turned around, and saw a wheeled man coming toward her.

"The, um, oh… Who's that again?" Sally asked Lock, Shock and Barrel.

The three snickered. "That's the doctor." They explained.

"Oh. Hello Doctor!" Sally called out in greeting.

The Doctor paused, but then kept rolling towards her.

"Hello Sally" The Doctor said, in his scratching voice.

"Do I know you?" Sally asked.

"Yes you do. I am your creator"

Sally shrieked "_What?!??!!_"

The Doctor scowled "Don't you remember? I created you once, then I revived you! How can you _not_ remember?!!"

Sally, hyperventilating, said "I… don't… know!"

Shock stepped in front of Sally.

"Don't even _think_ about" Shock growled. "You think you have some super special idea, that will help get her memory back, but it _won't work!"_

The Doctor scowled at Shock

"Move away, little girl. Only professionals can get some one's memory back!"

"Yes, but who says you _are one?!!_"

Lock did a low whistle "Low blow"

The Doctor looked taken back "What do you mean? I _am_ a professional!"

"Yeah, says _you_. For all I know, you could be some crusty old fart that just wanted to pretend to be the super-mad genius!"

The Doctor growled "I _am not_ a fake!"

Barrel laughed "You're a rake?!?!!"

"_NO!!!!!!_" The Doctor shouted. He grabbed Sally's arm and started pulling her with him. "Come on Sally, I will get your memory back"

"But-but-but!" Sally said. As far as she knew, a crazy wheel-chair man was dragging her to what could be her ultimate death.

"Doctor!" Another, lighter voice called out. "Where are you taking Sally?"

Sally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jack!" The Doctor said, as he spun around "I didn't expect you to be finished so soon with the Mayor!"

"Fortunately, I was" Jack said, as he strides towards The Doctor and Sally.

Lock Shock and Barrel were walking behind him, giving smirks at the Doctor.

The Doctor scowled at the three children.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, cocking his brow at the Doctor.

The Doctor's frown deepened, knowing that he was caught.

"I was going to get Sally's memory back" He mumbled.

"That's my job" Jack stated, as he gently pried the Doc's hands off Sally's arm.

Sally instantly stepped away from the Doctor, and moved towards Jack.

He laid a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"You have no need to worry, Doctor. _I_ will get Sally's memory back"

Doctor nodded. "Yes, Jack. As you say" With another murderous glare at the three tricksters, the Doctor wheeled off.

Sally breathed a sigh of relief.

"He scares me" Sally said.

Jack lifted a brow at her.

"He does" Sally said. "But, I guess most people here _are_ scary, right?"

Lock Shock and Barrel nodded.

"Yes" Jack said. "But now, I have to figure out a way to get your memory back"

"Awww! Why Jack? It's not like her memory not coming is a _bad thing!"_ Shock exclaimed.

"Actually, it is"

Barrel lifted a brow.

Jack went threw what the Mayor told him

"-So that's why we need Sally's memory back. To save Halloween and Halloween Town"

"Ohh…." The three children said.

Sally, looked completely puzzled "I don't remember learning how to save people from a disease! I don't even know how to _use_ medicines!"

Jack was getting even more desperate. The warning that the Mayor had given him, it was making him _really really_ nervous.

"Yes, you can!" Jack exclaimed, as he grabbed Sally's shoulders . "I believe in you! I did before, and I'm sure not going to do so now!"

Sally looked at him with a puzzled expression "What do you mean?"

"I believed in you, when I asked you to make my Santa suite, don't you remember?" Jack asked, desperately clawing at straws. (Figuratively, just to know)

Sally was shaking her head "I still don't know what your talking about, please explain"

Jack sighed. "Nothing" He mumbled

Sally gave him an inquiring look "Okay?"

Lock, Shock and Barrel started snickering. They thrived on Jack's new attitude. Desperation was suiting him. At least to them.

They didn't really care about this Halloween disease. It's not like it would affect _them_. They weren't really Halloween Folk. And Sally… Well they were just going to have to protect her… Somehow.

Shock looked up. "Lock?" She said

"Yeah?" Lock whispered back

"What happens if this disease gets Sally?"

"She wont"

"How do you know?!" Shock exclaimed. She had already felt what it was like to lose Sally, and she didn't really want to feel _that_ again.

Lock didn't have a ready answer to that, so he didn't say anything.

"Lock?" Shock asked.

Lock didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I don't want to go threw that again either" Shock said. She knew what he was thinking. The helplessness… It wasn't pleasant.

"So what are we to do?" Barrel asked, he was back to licking his lollipop's, but he didn't eat as many now.

"Nothing!" Lock said. "We can't do _anything!_ No matter what, Jack's going to get her, and we'll be forgotten!"

"Lock?" Shock asked again.

"And even if he doesn't, Sally will _surely_ get sick, and _really_ die this time!" Lock turned around. He didn't like how this was making him feel. He was… Confused.

"What if we take Sally, ourselves?" Barrel said. "We can use Oogie's old place, you know? And I'm pretty sure she won't get what everyone else will get there!"

"Barrel-" Shock started saying, but then a light came into her eyes "That's brilliant!"

Barrel stopped licking his lollipop "It is?"

"That was my exact reaction" Shock said

_**Tehehehee. Sorry, well…… you know, right? Stolen three times, the charm. She'll get better, then! But Sally sure isn't getting anymore luck now. And I TOTALLY OOC with Lock Shock and Barrel. I believe they DO have a soft side. Somewhere, and they love Sally like a mommy. Take if as a new light on there character, if you will.**_

_** And sorry, for it being so short**_

**_- Calm-Waters_**


	17. Remembrance

_**Disclaimer; I do not own TNBC and such, as you all know. LOL, sorry for the set back, but MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!!! AHHH!! LOL And I bet ALL of you know of the 'School work' you HAVE TO complete…… Ick… LOL**_

_**Well, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!**_

Remembrance

The Doctor mumbling to himself, stood alone at his window. Jewel was sleeping soundlessly in the other room. The Doctor, as much as it was proven he didn't have one, didn't have the heart to wake her up with his rants.

(You know what? I don't get that metaphor! 'Didn't have the heart'? If the person didn't have the heart, then they would have done what they didn't do BECAUSE THEY HAVE THE HEART TO KNOW NOT TO DO IT!!! Uggg… The English language is COMPLETELY weird.)

"I am SO NOT a fake Doctor" The Doctor muttered to himself, once again. "How they can POSSIBLEY suggest I am NOT what I claim to be is just erroneous!"

Doctor glared out the window, clutching his hands together, wishing he had the trio's necks in his hands.

"Ah ha ha. They will pay… Insolent children. Pay they will indeed"

Sally, completely and utterly confused all over again, wondered around the town. Little things were ragging her brain, about everything she looked at. Things she couldn't understand.

Her brain was saying that something happened here… That some major thing had happened. Something having to do with a sleigh…

"It's all very confusing!" Sally cried out loud. Her brain seemed to be telling her… Something and everything all at once.

That she did know what Jack had told her… She DID know how to help the sick… She DOES know Jack more than she already does… Something deeply… Intimate?

Sally walked farther… She knew she shouldn't be out this far, this was where the sick were held… But something compelled her to go there.

Sally soon came upon the cemetery. Sally came upon something brightly pink.

She leaned over, and delicately picked it up.

It resembled some sort of flower-thing. Little pink ribbons were somewhat muddled, and dull.

Sally guessed it had been out here for at least a few days. Maybe more.

Suddenly a flash of memory flooded her senses.

Sally saw dark hooded things coming after her… She happened to be wearing a dress of some sort… Desperation… Absolute horror… She thought someone died?

More memory flooded her… Dark ugly memories… Not all complete though… she just remembered that she had been stolen… By a mad-person. A person crazy, demented.

"Sally!"

Sally turned around, and saw the three triplets running towards her.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Sally exclaimed "You could get sick!"

"Nah" Lock said "We're not Halloween Folk, and this disease only targets Halloween people."

"Yeah" Shock and Barrel chimed in.

Sally gave the three a really suspicious look. Even though she loved them all like a mother should, she couldn't help but feel suspicious of them.

She remembered that they did use to be 'Oogie's Boy's'.

"What, then, are you guys doing here?"

That was Sally's last sentence, before the trio jumped her, and put her in a bag.

"We'd say we're sorry, Sally" Shock said "But that, is just not us"

Sally huffed inside the bag.

"What's carrying me off going to do?" Sally asked her voice almost undetectable because the bag muffles up her voice so much.

"Then we can have fun forever, Sally" Barrel exclaimed, ignoring the other two's vehement shakes of their heads.

"We just want you to have time for us, not just with Jack. You never visited us, Sally. No never"

Jack, well, after a brief meeting with all the patients, finally had the time to go see Sally.

He knew he should have gone to her first, but the town folk…

Anyway, Jack was just walking out of one of the town's many houses, when he just saw the Terrible Trio walk away with a very large bag…

Jack suspicion grew.

But, as much as he wanted to check out what they were doing, he HAD to go see Sally. This disease was just getting worse and worse!

The Mayor had even forgotten who he was! He had even forgotten what Halloween was!

Jack, even more desperate to get Sally's memory back, ran all around the town, calling out Sally's name.

He never got a reply.

The answer came to him in a flash. The big bag, the great smirks on their faces…

The Terrible Trio had striked again.

Jack growled. He really didn't have time for this. The town was fading away! Bit by bit, the town seemed to be disappearing.

Horrid coughing sounded to Jack's right.

_I'm running out of time_, Jack thought, as he looked up at the Halloween Clock.

'_2 Days till Halloween!'_

"Oh dear, oh my…" Jack muttered to himself. He started running out of the town, as fast as his long spidery legs could carry him.

Out threw the cemetery…

_The Trio have really done it this time_

The trio snickered as they carefully dropped the baggage that they had been carrying.

"No more icky feelings!" They cried together, slapping each other a high-five. Shock missed, and slapped Lock in the face.

Barrel laughed, at Locks shocked expression, as well as Shock.

"I got you good!" Shock said, smirking.

"I'll get you!" Lock exclaimed, as he jumped Shock.

Shock squealed, as Lock barrelled her down, and started punching her.

Shock shoved Lock over, and kicked him square in the gut.

"That's what you get" Shock sneered, as Lock gave her an especially mean stare.

"Umm, after your done," Sally's voice intruded in the argument, "Would you guys get me out of here?"

"Sally!" They exclaimed, remembering that she had been there in the first place.

"We'd say we are sorry" Barrel said, taking Shocks words for his own "But we just don't say those things"

Sally, completely out of the bag now, smiled down at them. "Yes, I heard that before."

Barrel beamed, for a few minutes, but remembered that they didn't do that, so he immediately scowled.

Sally shook her head, and stretched her body.

"Why did you guys stuff me in a bag, of all things?"

"It worked with Sandy Claws" Lock replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sandy Claws…?" Sally asked, and then memory flooded her "Oh, right you kidnapped him… For some reason I can't remember…"

"Jack wanted to take over Christmas" Barrel said, before the other two could stop him.

"Take over Christmas? Why would he do such a thing? Christmas is only for Sandy Claws!"

"That is exately what you thought-mmmhhhhpppff" Shock and Lock had both covered Barrels mouth with their hand.

Sally glanced at them suspiciously, but they smiled at her reassuringly

"You don't want to hear Barrel drag on, Sally" Lock said smoothly, "He babbles a lot about really unimportant things"

"But I would like to know what he was trying to say!" Sally said, walking over to the window in front of her, and looking out of it "Oh dear, do you invite Jack over as well? He seems to be in such a hurry to get here"

"What!?!?" Lock and Shock exclaimed

"Yes," Sally nodded, pointing out the window "He's running like mad down that hill, appears as though he has a wild creature running after him, how fast he is moving down that hill."

"I hope he trips" Shock mutters, and laughs at the image that befalls her imagination.

"That would be wonderous!" Lock exclaims, walking over to a very technical-looking device with many switches and levers

"Care to find out the real thing?"

Shock laughs harder "Yes, it would be very amusing"

Barrel smiles, not sure what they were talking about "Cool! Let's do it… What are we doing?"

"Tripping Jack" Lock replies, pulling a lever.

Sally gasps "Oh dear! A giant… Butterfly? Jumped right infront of Jack! Oh! But he dodged it swiftly!" Sally claps her hands "How nearly he hit it!"

Lock Shock and Barrel growl. "Next lever" Lock says, pulling down another lever

Another gasp came from Sally "It was a giant boar this time… How odd that I know these things, yet I don't even know Jack… Oh, good golly, he jut missed that!"

"Damn it!" Shock exclaims

"What did you say?" Sally asked, her voice stern

"Nothing!" Shock said

"It better have been nothing!" Sally shouts.

"Oh, now he's reached the door!" Sally says immediately afterwards.

"Shit!" Shock mumbles, but Sally still turns around and gives them a stern glare

"Was that nothing again?"

All three of them nodd.

Sally turns back around. "I bet you he's coming up those steps right now…"

Sure enough, moments later a rather dishevelled Jack bursts threw the door.

"Come on, Sally! I have to get your memory back! We only have two days left!"

"Two days till what?"

"Halloween!!"

"Hasloween?"

"_Hall-o-ween_"

"Oh! HALLoween"

Jack grabbed Sally's arm, but Sally pulled it back. "Jack, what is the rush? Didn't you find a cure yet?"

"Yes, I have found it, but she seems to have lost it"

Sally sighed "I'm the only hope?"

"Yes"

"But I don't want to be the only hope! I know I'm never going to figure it out in time! Everyone will die and it will all be my fault!!"

"Sally! You just have to believe in yourself!" Jack said, grabbing her shoulders. "Believe please, for me?"

Sally looked into Jacks soulless, dark eyes. "I'll try Jack"

Sally closed her eyes, and dug down deep. But she kept coming up blank. Moments later, she still had nothing.

Sally opened her eyes, and looked down sadly. "I can't find anything, Jack. Nothing"

Sally turned her head away, trying desperately not to cry.

Jack let go of one of her shoulders, and turned her face around.

"We'll find a way" He said softly, as he leaned down and kissed her.

Jack had been wanting to do that ever since she came back to him, he just finally gave in. He didn't want to scare her, because she didn't exactly know who he was, so he didn't dare try… But he was clawing at straws now, and if this happened to be the last time he truly saw her… Well he wanted to make it last.

Sally felt like she was swimming in an ocean full of hot water. Sensations floated in and out of her mind, and a part of her started to open up. She felt trickles of something floating deep down there, and it seemed that Jack's kiss was making them float up to her mind.

Sally's arms that were resting at her sides had wound themselves around Jacks neck, resting softly in the hollows of his bones.

Jacks arms, too had found themselves a place, but only on Sally's body, wound around the curve of her back.

More of the oceans waves, seemed to penetrate Sally's mind, and suddenly it seemed full to capacity.

But when Jack finally lifted his head, all that water seemed to break lose, and all that Sally had forgotten replenished in the vast halls of Sally's subconscious.

Sally opened her eyes that seemed to have closed during that wonderful kiss, and stared right at Jack.

"I remember everything now"

_**OH MY GWAD!! It was the part you had been waiting for right? Right?! Well, here it is, in a way you'd probably didn't expect… or had, I have no clue I can't read minds!! But anyway… Sorry for the whole waiting thing and taking SOOOO long… I just couldn't seem to figure out what to do!! But I got it all good and dandy, now did I, or did I not? Please say I did!! :P**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	18. The Finale

_**Disclaimer; Oka, as I have said before I do not own anything of TNBC- and I thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! This is, I believe, to be the LAST chapter where everything turns normal and HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! :D you have all been waiting for this, now haven't you? I bet you have! :D sorry for making you all wait SO LONG for this! I am truly sorry! Eternally sorry!! D:**_

_**Well, with no further adue, I present**_

The Finale

"_I remember everything now."_ Those 4 little words gave Jack such tremendous relief, that he couldn't even believe it. Like a huge weight- that he didn't even know he had _on_ was lifted from his shoulders. It made him feel _so good_.

Jack smiled brightly, and swung Sally around in his arms. He cuddled her to his chest, "I knew you would." He said softly, before kissing her on the cheek.

Sally blushed deeply, as she was set to the ground. She turned to the three trick-or-treaters, who were glaring murderously at Jack, "Come along! We must save all of Halloween Town!"

The Three looked at her, dumbfounded, "You want _us_ to help?" Shock asked, completely confused.

Sally smiled gently at the both of them, "Of course I do!" She said, as she linked arms with Jack, and swiftly walked out the door, "We must all save Halloween Town!" She exclaimed, not at all acting like her usually calm and centred self. The amnesia must still be working a slight bit, as she wasn't her _complete_ self. Jack wasn't all completely worried about it- not now anyway. He had enough worry for one day- and the whole other 5 or 6 days before hand- to really want to worry as much anymore. It gave him a whole new look on way people followed others so easily.

Soon, the two of them- as the three trick-or-treaters hadn't fully taken on the concept of _going along with them_- reached the town. It showed gloom and doom about it, as well as a desperate air of sickness and death. The Halloween Sickness was coming on with a vengeance.

"It's getting worse- I can feel it." Sally whispered to Jack, her voice fearful. She knew how to treat them all- it was all in her notes- but she just wasn't sure if she wasn't too late to save them all. She couldn't tell, but she hoped dearly that she wasn't too late.

"Come," She said to Jack, as she towed him along towards the Doctors house, "I need my notes and herbs to help them." Sally said, and they both silently rushed through the town- hoping they wouldn't both catch the sickness- then all hope would be lost.

Luckily, they both made it with no mishap to Sally's old home. Sally rung the door bell and few times, but decided that the Doctor was not coming down to help them in. She clutched the handle and shook it. The door didn't budge, "Locked!" Sally cried out frustrated and scared.

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder, and produced a ring of keys, "As I am mostly responsible for the town, I hold the master keys to all houses- in case of such an emergency."

Sally smiled with relief, as Jack slid the key in the lock and turned. The tumblers were set in motion, and soon the door sprung free- it's cold and foreboding world beckoning to them to come inside. Sally shivered at all the horrible memories she had here, but then disregarded them. _This is not the time for horrid thoughts!_ She scolded herself gently, before rushing inside and looking about the place for her herbs and recipes.

She ran up the stairs, hoping to find her book of spells. Unfortunately it wasn't there. Sally ran back downstairs, but still couldn't find it. She was getting desperate- _The fate of Halloween rests on my shoulders! _She thought, as she glanced around.

That's when it hit her- She hid all her spells in the empty night-shade bottle, as since she would be living with Jack, she would no longer need the fowl stuff. Sally smiled to herself, and walked over to the pantry, producing a purple oval-like jar the inscription _Night-Shade_ scrawled over it. Sally opened the jar, and proudly held out a parchment bound book, with ink scribblings all over it, "Ah ha!" Sally exclaimed, relief plain to hear in her voice, "Finally! An end to all this madness!" She said, as she scanned the pages. Sure enough, her instructions on how to stop the Halloween Sickness were plain to see- and it was fairly simple. All it needed was Witch Hazel, Frogs tongue, serpent slim and some night-shade- Oh wait, she was all out of night-shade.

"No!" Sally said, as she read the ingredients, "Night Shade! Why didn't I keep some just in case?!" Sally, after grabbing the last of the ingredients- besides Night Shade- rushed out the door- and froze.

Jack was not standing there- he wasn't there- no he was- he was just on the ground breathing heavily, the odd cough racking his skeleton body- sounding horrible, like he was coughing himself inside out.

"Jack! Not you, too!" Sally exclaimed, as she carefully put the things down, and knelt down beside her almost-husband, "It can't be you! You're just too special for something like this to happen to you! You _can't die!_" Sally cried, and Jack after coughing a bit, looked up at her sadly, "Sally- you need to get all the ingredients- please Sally, for Halloween Town."

Sally nodded, tears slipping down her nose. She should have known that her almost-husband was ill- as coughing was the last stage of the disease. Not full-blown coughing fits, but the ones that completely racked your body- the ones that sounded like you were retching out your own body, and Jack was doing exactly that. But he hadn't shown any signs before! What had happened?

"Go Sally! Before the Sickness finds you!"

Oh right- the sickness takes form and then hunts people down. Sally had forgotten about that. The Sickness found people, and then gave them a full blow. Sally knew it was only time until Jack died- or the Sickness found her.

"I will Jack- I will save you, as well as Halloween Town." Sally said, tears still slipping down her nose and onto her cheek- some falling of her face and onto Jacks black-stripped suit. Sally, grabbing the things and putting them in the many folds of her dress, gently placed Jack in a comfortable position, before kissing him on the cheek and running off into the darkness that was spreading around Halloween Town.

Meanwhile- while Jack and Sally were doing that- Lock Shock and Barrel were standing dumbfounded, at each other.

"She wanted us to come?" Lock asked in amazement, which must have been the 7th time.

"Yes!" Shock exclaimed, getting annoyed, "You've said that almost 9 times! We get it! She wanted us to come! Now _shut up!!_"

Lock glared daggers at Shock, and was just about to punch her, when Shock rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Hey, where are _you_ going!?" Barrel asked, licking his lollipop loudly.

"To go help Sally," Shock replied, "I know it may not be the thing we do, but its only right- she saved us from that horrid Oogie Bogie, right? The least we can do is save her from certain death by getting her the stuff she needs."

Lock looked at Shock like she had grown three heads, but inside he was agreeing with her. Sally had done so much for them, even if it may be against all they go for, it was fair to help her out. At least once.

"I'm with ya, stupid." Lock said, walking over and joining Shock in her trek out the doors, Barrel soon joined with them.

"Alright," Shock said, "But if you guys try and link arms, I swear I will break them both off."

The two boys gulped loudly, as they all walked out the doors together- Lock and Barrel giving Shock a wide berth.

Sally ran, as fast as she could, towards the town cemetery- which happened to also be where all the herbs were located. Sally was almost completely out of breath when she reached it, but she still made it to the patch where the Night Shade grew. Sally smiled with pure relief as she saw it, and the Night Shade sitting in its perfect brush- waiting to be picked, "I'll pick you gladly," Sally said to herself, as she hummed a tone as she grabbed a whole whack of it, and stuck it in with the rest of the herbs she had in her dress pouch, "There! All the herbs I need!" Sally exclaimed, as she stood straight up.

Suddenly something tickled the back of her neck. It held coldness and smelled of the sick and deathly. Sally gulped, as she felt the air around her turn hot then immensely cold. It had followed her. The Sickness. The Sickness fizzled in her ear, as if it was talking to her. She could just feel it smile sickly at her, like it knew it had won and there was no hope for anyone- But Sally knew better- She had it's weakness in her pocket right now.

"Leave me alone!" Sally screamed, as she reached in her pocket and flung out a hand-full of her herbs. The Sickness, a dark-blob against the mist that always surrounded the cemetery, back off, and it sounded like it was hissing. Sally could almost see it growling deeply at her- its evil eyes glaring daggers. The temperature turned hot and cold again- making Sally immensely nervous. She knew that she would be safe- as long as she had enough herbs- But that was the question- Did she have enough? Sally fervently hoped so.

The Sickness stopped really back, and seemed to look directly at Sally- and maybe even through her, she didn't know. But when the thing stood straight, and seemed to be staring her down- Sally felt a cold sensation- not at all pleasant- slid down her back like sweat. Her artificial heart beat so fast, that Sally couldn't even decipher one beat from the next anymore. Her unnecessary breathing came in short gasping sounds- and kept getting shorter as the thing descended upon her.

Sally was completely frozen with fear- her panic was over-ruling her common thought and knowledge. She couldn't move a muscle, or even let out a terrified scream. She was stuck until her panic was released- or the Sickness got her. Sally hoped for the first choice.

Suddenly a loud whoop sounded from nowhere- distracting the Sickness. It seemed to turn, it's 'eyes' riveted on some other spot other then Sally. That was her chance. The panic she had felt vanished in an instant, and Sally crept away swiftly, not even bothering the Sickness on her escape route out the cemetery. She sneakily grabbed some more of her herbs, before finally running, full tilt, out of the cemetery.

When Sally was a few kilometres away did she only slow down a bit. She knew that if she ran to fast, for too long, that her stitches would come out and she'd be done for. She needed to be in complete form to help the helpless people of Halloween Town. As Sally past a very dark-looking place, Sally nodded to it, "Thank you." She said, as she walked quickly away from it- walking towards where all the sick were.

Lock, Shock and Barrel slowly came out of the darken patch of Town. They glanced at each other curiously, before Barrel asked, "How did she know we were here?" The others shrugged, before they followed silently behind their adopted mother.

Sally, meanwhile, heard and smelled all of the sick. It gave her such sadness, she almost cried- But Sally knew that she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Jack.

Sally soon came upon the houses that held all the sick. It smelled and looked desolate and bleak. She heard racking coughs, and a lot of retching. She knew that all these people were on the verge of death, Sally turned back around, and looked at the three trick-or-treaters sombrely, "Please," Sally said, looking them all in the eye, "Go to my house, and get Jack- he is terribly sick as the Sickness must have run right through him. I have to stay here and save all these people- but could you, at least, get him for me? Please?"

The three nodded, as plan as day, they could hear the bleak and terrified sound of the implantations behind Sally's calm coolness. She was completely scared out of her wits. They all nodded, "We'll get him." Shock said calmly, as they started to roam out into the seemingly undying mist that surrounded the entire area. The Sickness must have caused it.

"Be careful!" Sally exclaimed to them, before turning to the first house and entering it- completely confident but utterly scared at the same time. She pulled out all her herbs and the parchment paper. She went to work.

An hour or more later, Sally was finally finishing up with the last patient. As bad as the victims had sounded, they actually weren't that bad. Most had just been barely loaded with the Sickness, while some others had been completely comprehended by it. She looked down and noticed that she had almost used all of her herbs. She estimated that she could at least do one more person- And that person was going to be Jack.

Sally finished up in the 'sick area' walked out the door, and into the fresh air. As most of the Halloween people had gotten the cure- the Sickness had died off a little. The Sickness grows with how many people are infected with it. As Sally healed people from the Sickness, she had been wounding the Sickness along with it. She found that the mist had all but disappeared, besides the usual mist that surrounded their hometown. It was just a little hazy- like usual and Sally was in completely relieve because of it. She had done it. She had saved Halloween Town.

Now it was time to save Jack Skellington.

Sally briefly wondered what had happened to the trio of tricksters, when they suddenly walked in out of the fog that was still slightly stretching out- usually it would have been called morning fog, but since Sally didn't know what time of day it was she didn't bother to comment. The Trio looked like they had gone through a large and tremendous battle. They had Jack carried between them, and soon just dumped him on the ground in front of Sally.

"Thank you," Sally said, as she smiled at the three. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a bright orange herb, "It shall help with tiredness and all else." Sally said, handing them each a perfect amount of it.

The three nodded, and Sally directed them to a house in which they could rest. The all smiled at her gratefully- which Sally found was weird- and walked in, already falling onto the pillows half-asleep.

Sally smiled at them, before turning around and addressing the issue at hand. Jack Skellington.

She rushed over to her almost-husband, brushing her hand across his face gently, trying not to cry. In her attempt to not do that, Sally grabbed her herbs and went to work- again. Sally wanted to be extra careful with this one, as he had been hit directly with the Sickness. He was on the tipping point of death and life. One false move and her Jack could be gone from her forever. Sally didn't want to bear that kind of sadness. Her world would be too bleak and meaningless without her Jack beside her.

Sally laboured, hard for hours- soon she ran out of herbs. Luckily, she had a bystander- standing there watching her. She was like Sally- having a stitched cloth dress and the same build, but yet she was like Jack- made completely of bone. Sally asked her if she could get her more herbs of which she needed and where to find them. The girl quickly agreed, and ran off.

Sally could have gone- but she knew that she was needed with Jack. His whole life depended on her, and Sally didn't want to mess anything up- She _couldn't_ mess anything up. Soon the girl returned, carrying all the herbs in a basket she had found. She presented them to Sally, smiling kindly at her, before looking down at Jack in sad silence.

"I hope you save him." She said softly, before turning on her heel and walking off, glancing backwards at Sally ever few seconds. Sally smiled grimly at her, before turning back to her work. Suddenly Sally realized that she had never seen that girl before. Sally shrugged and turned back towards Jack, he was in deeper then any of the other Town Folk.

More hours flashed by, and doubts started rising in Sally's head, _What if I got to him too late? What if he already sunk too deep into the Sickness! Please there must be a way to get him back!_

Suddenly, her memory flashed back to what happened to how she got her memory back. Santa himself said she was probably a lost cause- she couldn't be brought back- not at all. But her she was, in full memory and in full knowledge of what everything was. Maybe, just like it did to her, a kiss to Jack could wake him up.

Sally knew this was probably a futile hope- as she would get the Sickness herself- but she was willing to take the risk.

Sally looked down at her deathly-pale almost-husband. Sure, he had been bone-pale as a skeleton… Yet deathly pale seemed to be much paler and _scarier_ then bone-pale. It was like all the life had been sucked out of every inch Jack had. All his nice, crazy, funny, _life_ parts of him had been taken away and the Sickness had taken their places in his bones. It was truly scarier then any trick Jack had ever preformed, and Sally never wanted to see this ever again- not ever.

Sally breathed in deeply, and leaned down. She held his head steady, as to not have it slid, and then carefully placed her lips on his. Nothing happened.

Sally deepened the kiss, only slightly embarrassed, as she had never kissed a person like this- Sure _Jack_ has kissed her like this, but _she_had never kissed him like this! Sally even thought she knew she would have done this in public, was wishing there was none there. After a few more moments of kissing Jack, opened her eyes, and leaned back up. Much to her disappointment, Jack was still the same as he had been 20 seconds ago. Sally felt tears spring to her eyes, but she was determined. She leaned back down, and kissed him again- only for longer and much more passionately. Still, when Sally sat back up, to see if it had worked, Jack was still the same as he had looked before. Pale as death.

Sally let out a pitiful cry, before collapsing on top of Jack, sobbing uncontrollably. She made fists in Jacks suite, crying to release all her pent up frustration and utter complete sadness.

Suddenly Sally could hear footsteps heading towards her. Sally looked up, her face still et with unshed tears.

It was the girl- that had gotten her the herbs. She stared at Sally sadly, then looked down at Jack and smiled a sad heartbreaking smile, "It's never too late, you know." She whispered. The she looked up at Sally with such an intense look, that it almost bowled Sally over, "Love conquers all. Without love, there is no hope." The girl whispered, before she walked off again.

Sally stared after the girl, more tears slipping down her face. She looked down at Jack, and then an idea struck her. She leaned over Jack and bent down to his ear, "I love you Jack- with all my heart, I love you." Sally stood up, and was half-expecting light to flash, or something incredible like that- but no, that's not what happened.

It was so slight, Sally almost missed it. Jack's hand moved, barely an inch to where Sally's had rested on his chest. If Sally hadn't been looking so intently at Jack, she would have never have spotted- not in a million years. Sally cried in joy- then wept in joy. The slight hand motion might not mean much to a regular Town Folk- but to Sally it meant the world to her- Her Jack was alive, he was ALIVE!

"Jack! Oh, Jack! I love you! Please come back to me!" Sally cried out loud- she didn't care if it sounded corny, or idiotic or stupid. It's what her heart was calling out, and that was what she was going to say- What her heart said.

More hand twitches- Suddenly Jack's whole bone-hand rose, and landed on Sally's delicate cloth-hand. Sally gripped it tightly, her head resting on Jack's chest as she cried more tears of joy, "You're here! You're alive!" Sally whispered happily to him, clutching his hand in a death grip. She wasn't ever about to let go- not ever.

Jack groaned softly, and Sally's heart skipped a beat- or two, maybe even three- and she snuggled closer to Jack hugging him with as much as she dared. Jacks other arm moved and it wrapped itself around Sally's back, hugging her even closer. Sally was nearly torn apart from how happy she was. She was briefly surprised no one else was out here- but she remembered that the only person that had been up was that strange girl. All the others must still have been sleeping. _Maybe I gave all of them too much Night Shade?_ Sally thought, as she snuggled deeper into Jack's hug. She didn't care- this was a private moment, and it would stay that way.

A low chuckle emanated from Jack's chest, and Sally knew that he was now fully awake and aware of his surroundings. Sally turned her head around and looked up at Jack's face, smiling tremendously.

"Hello Sally." Jack said softly, smiling at her.

"Oh Jack!" Sally exclaimed, as she reached up and kissed him passionately, "For moments I believed you were gone from me forever!"

Jack smiled and chuckled lightly, "This is a great way to be greeted." He said.

Sally smiled at him, and reluctantly got off him, to give him room to get up. Jack slowly rose up on both feet, before looking down at Sally with such tenderness; Sally was starting to well up again.

"You saved my life." Jack said, as he hugged her tightly.

"As you did mine." Sally said, hugging him just as tightly. Sally opened her eyes, and noticed that the herbs-girl was standing there looking at them. She made eye contact with Sally before smiling a grateful smile. Suddenly something bright and white shot out of her back, and she floated up into the sky. Sally watched in awe as the girl made her way up to the heavens. Sally didn't dare tell Jack though, as she didn't want to have a repeat of The Sandy incident. She hugged Jack more tightly, and Jack chuckled again.

"Alright my dear, you may crack a rib or two." Jack joked, and Sally immediately moved away from him, blushing slightly. Jack smiled at her, and laughed, "Didn't say I didn't like it." He said, and Sally smiled at him before kissing him- clinging to him.

"I love you." She said, before she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too." Jack said, letting his chin rest upon Sally's head.

They stood like that for hours, each thinking of how grateful it was to have each other back in their arms.

_**AWWWW!!!!! Isn't that just the SWEETEST?!?! Did I make a good ending or what?!?! Please don't say what!! Please!! LOL :D Anyway, here's the end, and I hope you ALL liked it!! Please review please please please!! :D**_


End file.
